Sortie Scolaire
by Catirella
Summary: Duo et Hilde sont maîtres dans deux classes de CP dans la même école. Premier difficulter. La sortie scolaire pour la découvert du patin à glace. YAOI principalement. Chap 16. Lemon
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi dommage !

Couples : Duo/Heero - Quatre/Trowa - Wufei/Sally

**Avant tout, pas la peine de me dire pour les fautes d'orthographe de grammaire et d'accord, j'ai fait mon maximum et le correcteur sur Word ne peu pas plus pour moi. **

Sortie scolaire… Chapitre 1 

Duo avant enfin réaliser un de ces rêves devenir maître en CP, apprendre au petit la lecture, l'écriture, à comptes, faire des dessins et du sport. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu pour son malheur, c'est que 30 gosses de 6 ans dans une classe c'est déjà du sport, alors pourquoi en rajouter.

Au programme du premier trimestre, 10 sorties à la patinoire et deux classes de CP en même temps.

Petit mot dans les cahiers de liaison pour demander aux parents un peu de leur temps pour le plus grand plaisir de leurs enfants, mais peu de retour positif à la finale.

Trois jours avant la première séance de découvert au patin à glace après 16h30.

Duo : Résumons, 60 enfants, 2 maîtres (donc une maîtresse) et 1 parent uniquement. Impossible on va mettre plus d'une heure pour les patins, on à déjà 40 minutes aller retour soit plus de 1h40 voir 1h50 de perdu reste au plus que 50 minutes sur la glace. Non il faut que les gosses puisse profiter un max. Si on avait un car pour le trajet. Et merde.

Hilde : On n'a pas le choix de toute manière. S'il y avait plus de parents on gagnerait un temps précieux pour les lacets des patins et les casques de protection.

Duo : Y'a des casques en plus ?

Hilde : ben oui ! Plus gants et bonnet , obligatoire. Duo tu as lu le mot pour les parents avant de le faire coller par les enfants dans leur cahier ?

Duo : Non, Sorry, Hilde. J'ai juste vérifié à midi la case que les parents devez cocher pour préciser si oui ou non ils pouvaient nous accompagner. Et moi je n'ai pas eu de case cocher. Ils sont Méchants.

Et un Duo qui boude.

Hilde : Duo !

Duo:(dans un soupir) Il nous faut plus d'aide.

Après une minute de réflexion il ne voit qu'une seule solution, mais vont-ils accepter ?

Duo explique à Hilde son idée et ne lui laisse pas le temps de donner son point de vus, rentre à la maison pour une mission bien délicate.

Le soir même dans leur maison commune ou ils vivent tous les cinq ensemble depuis la fin de la guerre, autour du repas que Quatre avait bien évidemment confectionner, les quatre autres se demander bien pourquoi un certain natté était bien silencieux pour une fois après une journée avec ces 30 petits démons.

Quatre : Duo ! Tout va bien ?

Duo : Hein ! Oui, oui tout va bien. Enfin j'ai quelque chose à vous demander, enfaitecestpasquelquechosecestplutôtunservice.

Quatre : On n'a pas tout compris là !

Duo : (Prend une grande bouffée d'air) je disais, en faite c'est pas quelque chose, c'est plutôt un service.

Qu'est ce que ce baka allait encore leurs demandés, le pire était à craindre.

A suivre…

_Je sais très court. Je suis désoler._

_Inspiré des 10 sorties scolaire à la patinoire de la classe de ma fille lors de son CP, dont j'ai eu la chance d'accompagné 7 fois, une horreur... En CE1 je l'ai fait une seul fois (suite à des problèmes de santé qui m'ont sans le vouloir bien servie comme excuse). _

Verdict !


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi dommage !

Couples : Duo/Heero - Quatre/Trowa - Wufei/Sally

_Je fais de mon mieuxpour les fautes. Je vous jure que sais vrai. Ouin... personnes ne m'aime, sniff._

**Sortie scolaire…** Chapitre 2 

Duo se demande comment formuler sa requête. Aller je me lance.

Duo : Voilà, jeudi après midi, Hilde et moi on fait notre première sortie scolaire à la patinoire avec nos élèves. Il se trouve que, ben, ils sont 60 et nous 2 plus un parent pour la sortie découvert aupatin à glace (ils vont me tuer). Et je me suis demander si vous ne pouviez pas nous aider tous les quatre pour les encadrer dans la rue et nous aider pour les lacets des patins et les casques (je suis mort).

Grand silence, trop grand silence au goût du natté.

Duo : Ils sont tout mignons et sages (quand ils dorment).

Wufei : Tu plaisante j'espère, Maxwell !

Duo : Non ?

Quatre : Duo, depuis deux semaines que la rentée des classes à repris, il n'y à pas un jour où tu nous dis que ce ne sont PAS des enfants, mais des VAMPIRES qui vous vide de toute énergie à leur contact.

Trowa : Je te rappel au passage que Heero et moi-même on travail aussi le jeudi et tout particulièrement l'après midi.

Duo : Hee-chan !

Heero : "Hn"

Duo : Hee-chan, soit plus claire pour une fois.

Heero : Je crois que cela peux être une bonne expérience pour nous tous.

Duo regarde Heero la bouche ouverte comme s'il avait mal entendu.

Wufei : T'es maso YUY. Je ne vois pas en quoi se retrouver avec 60 mômes de 6 ans me servirai d'expérience. On a déjà Maxwell à la maison c'est largement suffisant. Mais 60 comme lui. Plutôt Oz.

Quatre : Je suis d'accord avec Wufei. Quelle expérience cela nous apportera ?

Heero : Wufei, quelles études fait-tu ?

Wufei : Tu le sais très bien.

Heero : Wufei, quelles études fait-tu ?

Wufei : Médecine, je veux me spécialiser comme pédiatre. Je vois pas le rapport !

Duo : Les enfants, Fei-Fei et puis avec Sally y va falloir y penser.

Wufei : Maxwell.

Duo : Voui...

Wufei : LA FERME.

Heero : Quatre et Trowa, vous êtes venu sans le savoir tous les deux me confier votre désir de fonder une grande famille en adoptant plusieurs enfants du même âge, pour qu'ils puissent jouer ensemble et ne pas s'ennuyer de par leur différence d'âge.

Quatre et Trowa pic un phare monumental. C'est vrai qu'ils n'en avaient jamais parlés. Mais depuis déjà plusieurs mois et chacun de leurs côtés, ben, cette idée avait fait son petit bonhomme de chemin dans leurs esprits et Heero par simple logique et présence hélas pour lui, c'est retrouver confident du moment.

Quatre : Trowa ! Pourquoi me m'en as-tu pas parlé ?

Trowa : Je sais pas. Par peur peux être. Tu as eu 29 sœurs alors je me suis dit que plusieurs enfants d'un coup se serai trop pour toi.

Quatre : Idiot ! J'ai toujours rêve d'une famille nombreuse et moi j'ai pas d'excuse. J'ai juste eu peur de t'en parler. Désoler amour.

Trowa : Je crois qu'il faut que l'on discute mon ange.

Trowa embrasse tendrementles lèvres deson amant et quatre y répond avec tout son amour.

Duo est comme sur un nuage tout blanc et non tout noir. Il voudrait bien un baiser lui aussi.

Duo : Alors, mission accepter ?

Wufei : Hum !

Duo : Pardon Wuffy ?

Wufei : MAXWELL. Pouf ! Ouais, Yuy a raison. Mais attention le premier qui ne file pas droit, il tâtera de mon sabre.

Duo : Wufei, ce ne sont que des enfants !

Wufei : Veux pas le savoir. Sinon tu te passe de mes services.

Duo : Ok. Et vous ?

Quatre : Rien que pour voir Wufei, c'est oui.

En pouffant de rire vu la tête de Wufei à cet instant.

Wufei : WINNER !

Quatre : Oui, Wufei !

Wufei : Tu déteins sur Maxwell.

Duo : Hey ! J'ai rien dit pour une fois.

Wufei : Une phrase pleine de bon sens pour une fois Maxwell.

Duo : Méchant.

Et Duo lui tire la langue et boude 10 secondes, puis regarde Trowa.

Trowa regarde Quatre et de nouveau Duo, sachant qu'il attend sa réponse.

Trowa : Où vas mon ange, je vais. Je vais pauser une journée de congés.

Quatre embrasse l'homme de sa vie et Duo sourit à cette vison. Puis il regarde Heero qui depuis un moment ne disait plus rien. Bon sais pas un grand bavard mon Hee-Chan, mais je veux savoir si lui il vient.

Duo : Hee-chan et toi ? Avec une petite moue d'un enfant qui regarde un bonbon dans une boulangerie qui ne peu pas toucher.

Heero se lève et vient ce mettre derrière Duo. Il se penche sur son côté doit et lui dit au creux de l'oreille.

Heero : Baka, la question ne se pause même pas, mais puisque tu veux le savoir « Mission acceptée ».

Puis Heero retourne le visage de Duo vers lui et l'embrasser avec tendresse et passion, il avait bien vu le regard de son petit démon lorsque Trowa avait embrasser Quatre.

A suivre…

_Plus long mais dieux que j'ai eu du mal. Je plaisante, je m'étonne moi-même. Le prochain sera plus court._

_Inspiré des 10 sorties scolaire à la patinoire de la classe de ma fille lors de son CP, dont j'ai eu la chance accompagné 7 fois, une horreur... En CE1je l'ai fait une seul fois (suite à des problèmes de santé qui m'ont sans le vouloir bien servie comme excuse). _


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi dommage !

Couples : Duo/Heero - Quatre/Trowa - Wufei/Sally - Hilde?

_Gre…. Sorry pour les fautes. _

**Sortie scolaire**… Chapitre 3 

Jeudi matin dans la cour de récréation à 8h25 Duo et Hilde surveillent les enfants dans la cour tout en discutant (si, si, ils peuvent le faire).

Hilde : Ta liste est prête ?

Duo « de quoi elle parle ? » : Quel liste ?

Hilde « bien un mec » : La liste de tes élèves avec leurs pointures pour que le personnel de la patinoire puissent tout préparer la prochaine fois. Mais aussi pour gagner du temps aujourd'hui, je doute que les petits sache par cœur leur pointure.

Duo la regarde d'un air stupide et Hilde commence à perdre patience.

Hilde : Stupid B… ?

Hilde est couper dans son élan par un Duo hilare. Duo se calme car Hilde le regarde avec un regard qui veux dire. Si tu continu tu es MORT.

Duo : I joke, Hilde ! J'ai relevé tous les cahiers de liaison mardi matin, inscrit à l'heure du déjeuner les pointures en face des noms des enfants que j'avais sur ma liste et mercredi Heechan m'a prêté son laptop pour que je fasse une liste toute propre pour la patinoire. Elle est dans ma mallette, je te la donne à la récré de 10h20 si tu veux.

Hilde : Wufei et Heero on raison.

Duo : A quel sujet ?

Hilde : Tu es un baka !

Duo : Voui et fier de l'être, mais faux pas leurs dires. Chut !

Hilde rigole car Duo fait une révérence avec un grand sourire.

La sonnerie, signalant que les élèves doivent se mettre en rang retentit et chacun part de son côté pour aller devant la file d'élèves de leur classe respective.

Leurs classes se trouvant face à face, Hilde dit à Duo avant qu'il ne ferme sa porte.

Hilde : N'oubli pas la liste à la récré.

Duo : Oui, chef ! Puis Duo ferme sa porte.

Hilde fait de même et 1h20 de cours commence avec la moitié des enfants encore endormie sur leurs pupitres.

A midi Duo est dans le bureau d'Hilde en train de manger son premier sandwich crudités poulet et Hilde sa salade thon crudités.

Hilde : T'est sur. Ils vont venir à 13h30 ?

Duo : Vilmevoudpomis.

Hilde : Hein !

Duo qui fini sa bouche avant de parler cette fois.

Duo : ils me l'ont promis.

Hilde : J'espère qu'ils vont pas se dégonfler, j'ai prévus de faire des photos pour immortaliser cet instant.

Duo qui aller attaquer son deuxième sandwich fait par ces soin le matin même, au Nutella, stop son action et reste la mâchoire planter dans celui-ci en regardant Hilde d'un regard complètement affoler par les dernier mots d'Hilde « PHOTOS ».

Jeudi soir Duo Maxwell ne sera plus. Hilde sera la responsable de sa mort. Non mais, on part non plus en safari ex-pilots de Gundam, reconverti pour un après midi en nounou pour 60 enfants qui auront repris des forces ce midi et qui sont surexcités depuis la fin de la récré de 10h20 car la sortie à la patinoire était « dans pas longtemps » d'après les petits bouts de 6 ans.

Hilde : Duo ! Tu bave sur ton sandwich.

Duo : J'ai plus faim de tout manier. Il regarde son sandwich au Nutella est à envi de pleurer.

Hilde : Tu es malade ? Tu as de la fièvre ? Mais parle bon sang !

Duo : 'Hn' !

Hilde : C'est Heero qui ta contaminer ? Tu dis des hn maintenant. Vous avez fait quoi cette nuit… hum ?

Que..., mais…, ça la regarde pas. Rien de plus que les autres nuits. _Duo est tout rouges et il a très chaud._ Je t'en pause-moi des questions. Ben au faite, avec qui elle est Hilde ! Maxwell il faut te reprendre. En premier subtiliser le dit appareil photo, en deuxième sortir les vers du nez d'Hilde pour savoir si petit ami il y a et enfin manger la partie du sandwich au Nutella ou il n'avait pas bavé. Il lui reste un peu plus d'une heure pour ces trois missions. Le plus dure, l'appareil photo, mais il avait vu pire.

A suivre…

_Je comprend maintenant les difficultés d'une fiction à chapitre. Dur vraiment très dur._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi dommage !

Couples : Duo/Heero - Quatre/Trowa - Wufei/Sally – Hilde/ Non il faut lire le chapitre

_Gre………. Sorry pour les fautes. _

**Sortie scolaire**… Chapitre 4 

Jeudi 13h37. Duo fulmine contre lui-même. « Non mais quel baka, vraiment quel baka, j'ai oublié de prendre en compte le temps de rentré en classe et faire de nouveau l'appelle. Baka, baka, baka, 7 minutes de perdu et les autres qui doivent nous attendre devant le portail. Ca commence bien.

En effet, 6 personnes attendaient en commencent pour certain ,à voir noire qu'ils ne soient pas là a l'heure convenu.

Duo en tête de la file des élèves, voir d'où il est, le regard de Heero et Wufei ,qui n'annonce pas "coucou c'est nous". Ben, tiens. Que fait Réléna ici ?

Heero : Duo, la ponctualité tu connais ?

Duo stop sa marche et le petit juste dernier lui, lui rentre dedans et le regarde d'un air bête. Car il a pas compris pourquoi son maître c'est arrêter alors qu'ils sont encore dans l'enceinte de l'école.

Du coup tout le monde à du stopper et Hilde en bout de file se demande ce qui ce passe.

Duo : Sorry, Heero, mais j'avais oublié qu'il fallais rentré en classe, puis faire de nouveau l'appelle. Car tu sais Heechan à 11h30 il y en à qui sont en liberté et on sait jamais, il peut arriver quelque chose pendent leurs absences de 2 heures chez eux ,on n'est jamais trop prudent. Mais t'inquiète pas ils sont tous là, on a nos 60 pti bouts près pour défier la glace.

Heero : Baka.

Le petit qui été rentrai dans Duo tire sur la veste de son maître et lui demande.

Petit garçon : Ca veux dire quoi baka ?

Heero se mort la langue et se dit qu'il devra la tourner 7 fois avant de sortir une autre boulette de ce type.

Duo : Rien mon cœur. Sais juste une marque d'affection à mon égard de mon mamour. Pas vrai Heechan !

Heero devient plus rouge qu'un camion de pompier etlance le regard de la mort qui tue as Duo sans grand succès.

La petite fille qui tenait la main du petit garçon tire à son tour sur la veste de Duo.

Duo : Oui, Clara.

Clara : J'ai envi de faire pipi.

Wufei lève les yeux au ciel et secoue la tête en signe degrande fatigue avant même d'avoir commencer. Quatre sourie et trouve la petite fille très mignonne avec ses couettes et se dit que pour le casque sa va pauser un problème. Trowa béni Réléna et la maman d'un certain petit Samir qui était dans la classe d'Hilde. La corvée pipi pour des filles sera pour elles et non pour lui. Réléna qui bizarrement ne porter pas de rose mais du noir et prune, les regarde avec la maman de Samir en se dissent qu'elle avait bien fait de venir, qu'elle allait passer une agréable après midi et que tous cela la changeait des réunions du Parlement.

Hilde : DUO IL FAUT Y ALLER. (Ben oui, elle est tout derrière)

Du coup, Duo zappe la raison pour la quel Réléna est présente et enchaîne.

Duo : OUI. Bonjour Madame et merci de nous consacre de votre temps. Salut Léa. Réléna : Bonjour Duo, heureuse de te revoir.

Duo : Moi de même. (Pour tout le monde en levant le point). Aller en avant vers l'aventure ! Yes…

Tous les gosses se mirent à crier à leurs tours et au pas ils prirent enfin le départ vers la patinoire.

Au premier virage sur le trottoir Duo qui ne regarder pas devant ce prie de plein fouet la boite aux lettres toute jaune.

Duo : Aieeeeeeeeeee……….. Ca fait maleeeeeeeeeeee.

Bien sur tous les enfants éclatent de rire ainsi que les adultes et Heero n'a pas pu retenir des ces lèvres un Baka.

La petite fille juste à son côté lui pris la main et lui dit.

Petite fille : Tu l'aime notre maître, dit ? Il est beau. Plus tard je veux me marier avec lui.

Heero se demande s'il avait eu une bonne idée de suggéré que cette sortie leurs feraient une bonne expérience. Il regarda la petite fille et avec son plus beau sourire (il a pris des cours avec Duo) lui répond.

Heero : Oui, sans lui je ne serai pas là avec une si jolie petite fille aux yeux marron et aux cheveux noirs comme l'ébène.

Les joues de la petite fille sont toutes roses en un instant et se dit que si sont maître se marie avant qu'elle soit plus grande est bien elle se mariera avec le beau monsieur aux yeux d'un bleu d'une couleur qu'elle n'avait jamais vue et avec les cheveux dans tous les sens.

Heero ce demande bien pourquoi les joues de la petite étaient toutes roses tout d'un coup, mais retourna bien vite à son occupation première. Faire attention qu'aucun des enfants ne sorte du rang et ne se fasse renverser par une voiture.

Duo se frotta les côtes et fis un peu moins le pitre. Wufei tous en marchant était en grande conversation avec un petit garçon d'origine chinoise sur les comtes et légendes de la Chine. Quatre lui écouter une comptine que plusieurs enfants chantaient. Trowa, tout en jettent un œil de temps en temps à Quatre vérifier d'aucune bagarre ne se déclare à ces côtes à cause d'un sujet épineux sur Bob l'éponge. Réléna tenait la main d'une petite fille plus petite que les autres et qui semblai avouer peur de devoir monter sur des patins à glace. La maman de Samir a du s'arrêter pour refaire le lacet d'une basket d'un petit garçon qui avait bien faillit chuter. Et Hilde ferme là longue file, le sourire aux lèvres de voir pareil tableau devant elle. Et ce dit qu'il était dommage que son appareil photo soit mystérieusement disparu.

A suivre…

_Je me suis éclater à écrire ce chapitre. Surtout pour Heero._

_A plus. Catirella_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi dommage !

Couples : Duo/Heero - Quatre/Trowa - Wufei/Sally – Hilde/ Désoler promis là on sais

_Fautes ? Mais non il n'y en a presque pas. Je plaisante… _

**Sortie scolaire**… Chapitre 5 

A part l'incident de la boite aux lettres tout le monde arriva à l'entrée de la patinoire en entier à 13h55.

Duo « Ne désespérons pas il nous reste encore 2h30 maxi, je garde 5 minutes pour le retour dans les classes pour récupérer les cartables. »

MAITRE, MAITRE …. Duo senti une forte attraction de sa veste vers le sol.

Duo : Oui Clara.

Clara : Je vais faire pipi dans pas culotte.

Duo : HILDE…

Hilde accourt auprès de Duo.

Hilde : Qui a t'il ?

Duo : Une urgence pipi, rien que pour toi.

Hilde : Tu es trop gentil.

Hilde n'a pas trop de mal à savoir qui a une urgence car Clara danse d'un pied sur l'autre avec ces deux mieux au niveau de sa culotte.

Hilde : Donne-moi la main, on va aller demander ou sont les toilettes et après on rejoindra les autres, d'accord ?

Clara : D'accord.

Duo : Hilde. Les listes.

Hilde : Crotte. Les sorts de sont sac et lui tend. Tien. Surtout ne mélanger pas les deux classes.

Duo : Ne t'inquiète pas on à Wufei et Heero qui vont y veiller.

Hilde part avec Clara qui est limite à faire pipi sur les marches de la patinoire.

Après deux minutes ou Duo à recompter une nouvelle fois tous les enfants histoire de voir s'il n'en avait pas perdu un en cours de route sans oublier de rajouter Clara au chiffre final. Il prend le même chemin qu'Hilde avec toute la troupe derrière lui.

Duo : Bonjour, nous sommes les deux classes de CP de l'école primaire Da Vinci.

EP 1 : Bonjour, oui nous avons déjà vu passer votre collègue avec une urgence petit coin.

Duo : Et ce n'est que le début.

L homme en face de lui sourire et donne à Duo des papiers divers à remplir en lui précisent qu'il devra le faire à chaque séance.

Duo : Merci. Tenais voilà les deux listes des enfants avec leurs pointures. Duo gardales photocopies des listes pour la distribution des patins en fonction des tailles et cria. QUATRE, TROWA, HEERO.

Quatre, Trowa et Heero s'approchent de Duo.

Duo : Vous pouvez les faire s'assoire sur les bancs en séparent surtout bien des classes, le temps que je remplisse les formulaires de la patinoire. Hilde ne devrait plus tarder maintenant.

Quatre : Bien sur Duo.

Duo : Trowa tu peux distribuer les patins à mesure qu'ils arrivent ?

Trowa : Pas de problème.

Duo lui donne les photocopies et Trowa attend deux mètres plus loin l'arriver des patins. Heero s'approche de Duo et lui pause une main sur l'épaule.

Heero : Une fois assis on-leur demandera d'enlever leurs chaussures.

Duo : Oui. Merci Heechan. Puis il rajouta tous bas pour que seul Heero puisse entendre. Je t'aime.

Heero n'a pas besoin de lui répondre, il compte bien lui prouver que lui aussi il l'aime dès leur retour à la maison.

Après 3 minutes d'essai de la part de Quatre pour que les enfants l'écoute et qu'ils leur demandent de s'assoire sur les bancs sans succès, Wufei hurle. SILENNNNNNNNNCE..

Quatre : Merci Wufei.

Wufei : De rien.

Quatre : Les élève de Melle Schbeiker asseyiez vous sur les bancs à ma gauche et les élèves du M. Maxwell à ma droite.

Wufei : Et plus vite que ça.

Réléna et la maman de Samir rigolent lorsqu'elles voient les enfants regagner à toute vitesse leurs bancs respectifs.

Heero : Maintenant enlever vos chaussures et laisser les au sol à côté de vous.

Hilde eu la bonne idée de revenir à ce moment là, avec Clara tous sourires.

Wufei : Tu en as mis du temps.

Hilde : Trois mots. Collant en laine.

Wufei : Je vois.

Hilde : Je vois que vous avez l'affaire en main. J'ai entendu comme un hurlement dans les toilettes. Wufei il faut te ménager, il y a encore les patins avec tous les lacets.

Wufei préfère battre en retraite histoire qu'on l'oubli, mais c'était' sans compte sur Trowa qui lui donne une paire de patin en lui disant le nom d'un enfant et sa classe (Hilde ou Duo). Et son cauchemar venait de commencer.

Hilde laissa Clara sur un banc avec ces camarades de classes et s'avança vers Réléna, qui avait commencé à mettre la paire de patin à la petite fille qui lui avait tenu la main tous le long du trajet.

Hilde : Léa ton portable il fait bien des photos.

Réléna lui réponse sans interrompre sa tache : Oui. Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas pris l'appareil photos ce matin.

Hilde : Si. Mais il c'est volatiliser ce midi, je pense qu'il réapparaîtra demain midi comme par miracle.

Réléna : Duo ?

Hilde : Qui d'autre !

Réléna à fini de lacer les deux patins de la petite fille, elle lui dit d'aller voir la maman de Samir pour qu'elle lui mette un casque sur son bonnet et vérifie qu'elle à bien ces deux gants aux mains. Hilde profite que Réléna ce soit relever et lui murmure à l'oreille.

Hilde : Tu es parti bien vite ce matin. Tu m'as manqué.

Réléna la regarde en lui souriant et lui murmure à son tour.

Réléna : Je saurai me faire pardonner ce soir. En lui effleurent les doigts dans son mouvement pour aller vers un autre enfant, afin de faire correctement la mission d'Hilde lui avait confié trois jours plutôt avec des arguments plutôt convaincants.

_A suivre…_

_J'espère que vous êtes contant maintenant vous savez pour Hilde et Réléna et bien il ne faut rien dire à Duo parce qu'il n'a pas réussi à faire parler Hilde._

EP 1 : Premier employé de la patinoire

_Merci de m'avoir lu. Catirella_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi dommage !

Couples : Duo/Heero - Quatre/Trowa - Wufei/Sally - Hilde/ Réléna

_Je fais de gros effort pour mes fautes. Une vraie torture pour moi. _

**Sortie scolaire…** Chapitre 6 

Duo fini de remplire les papiers et les redonnes à l'employé qui lui avait donné, pendant qu'une autre personne de surcroît une femme continuer de sortire des étagères les patins à glace et lespausent sur la surface qui les séparer des futurs champions Olympiques.

EP 1 : Merci. Vous voulez patiner, vous et votre collègue ?

Duo : On peut patiner ?

EP 1 : Oui, mais vous deux uniquement. Les accompagnateurs ne sont pas assurés et en cas d'incident cela pauserai d'énorme problème.

Duo : Ah ! Dommage. Merci, mais ma collègue ne sais pas patiner et je ne peux pas laisser les accompagnateurs seuls alors que moi je serai sur la glace.

EP 1 : Bon, si vous changer d'avis, revenez me voir.

Duo : Encore merci.

Duo se dirige vers Trowa et lui prend la paire patins qu'il lui tend.

Trowa : Un enfant de ta classe, Kévin.

Duo se dirige vers Kévin et commence enfin ce que les autres font déjà depuis plus de 10 minutes.

Hilde arrive tout d'un coup au côté de Duo et…

Hilde : COUCOU.

Duo surpris relève la tête et Hilde le prend en photo avec le portable de Réléna emprunter bien évidemment.

Duo : HILDE.

Hilde en repartent : Moi aussi, moi aussi.

Duo « je vais peux être finalement prendre une paire de patins moi aussi et la zigouiller avec » SCHBEIKER. Tien Hilde à pris Feifei en photo. Ben, j'aurais peux être pas besoin des patins tout compte fait.

Heero : Hilde au lieu de prendre des photos va plutôt aider la maman de Samir qui commence à être déborder pour mettre les casques aux enfants.

Hilde : OUI CHEF. En se mettent au garde-à-vous.

Heero « Si on ne les connaissait pas elle et Duo, ont pourrais croire qu'ils sont frère et sœur. Aussi gamin l'un que l'autre. Irrécupérable et dire qu'ils ont la responsabilité chacun de 30 enfants. Ou va le monde » Tous à ces réflexions, Heero venait de finir de lacer des patins de Meïline, sa future femme, peux être sans le savoir. Heero refait la même opération 5 fois encore puis se relève et constate qu'il n'y p plus de patins a mettes aux enfants.

Duo était en train de finire avec un petit garçon, aussi blond que Quatre, Trowa venait de commencer avec une petite fille rousse avec plein de tache de rousseur, Quatre se diriger avec un petit garçon patins au pied et casque sur la tête vers l'endroit où Hilde avait emmener la petite Clara faire pipi, Wufei vérifier que tous les enfants avaient leurs gants et en distribua à ceux qui n'en avait pas, Réléna, Hilde et la maman de Samir mettent les casques aux derniers enfants et lui se dirigea à grand part vers Hilde car il devait lui demander quelque chose avant que tous les enfants ne ce retrouve éparpiller sur la patinoire.

Heero : Hilde, je peux te parler un instant.

Hilde : Bien sur Heero.

Ils s'écartèrent de Réléna et la maman de Samir et Heero lui demanda.

Heero : Peux-tu convaincre Duo de faire du patin avec les enfants ?

Hilde : Pourquoi ? Il peut aller sur la patinoire ?

Heero : Oui, mes oreilles on légèrement traîner et j'ai entendu l'employer de la patinoire lui proposer une paire de patin à glace qu'il à refuser en précisant qu'il ne voulait pas être le seul à pouvoir patiner.

Hilde : Je ne savais pas que l'on pouvait patiner. Ben, vous n'avez qu'a y aller tous. Réléna, la maman de Samir et moi on vous regardera et je prendrai plein de photos.

Heero : Non, seul toi et Duo pouvez aller sur la glace.

Hilde : Hein ! Mais, je sais pas patiner moi.

Heero : Ca aussi Duo là dit à l'employé. Hilde, Duo n'est pas remonter sur des patins depuis l'une de nos missions ou nous avons du participer Duo, Quatre et moi à une compétition et Duo à du apprendre en un temps records à patiner et faire une chorégraphie. Hilde. Il a gagné le championnat il faut que les enfants le regardent patiner. C'est magique.

Hilde : Flûte, j'ai du apporter une caméra.

Heero : Hilde, soit sérieuse.

Hilde : T'inquiète. J'en fais mon affaire. Prend la relève pour les casques.

Puis Hilde se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers Duo. Duo qui avait fini les lacets de Quentin, le petit garçon blond et il était en train de moucher une petite fille, qui avec ces gants et le casque avait bien du mal à le faire toute seule.

Hilde : Duo, je viens d'appendre que tu s'avais patiné.

Duo : Je ne l'ai jamais caché. Pourquoi ?

Hilde : Tu devrais aller avec les enfants sur la patinoire. Je suis sur que cela leur fera plaisir de te voir faire des pirouettes.

Duo rit : Hilde. Ce ne sont pas des pirouettes mais des figures qui ont chacune des noms diffèrent et je ne veux pas être le seul à m'éclater sur la glace, le sujet et clos.

Hilde « Il va falloir la jouer serré. Ok, j'ai pas le choix. Pardonne-moi Léa »

Hilde : Duo, si tu chausse les patins à glace et si tu nous fais une petite danse je te dis avec que je vis.

Duo : Vrai de vrai ?

Hilde : Vrai de vrai. Mais attention si tu reviens sur ta parole je te jure que je dis à un certain Heechan ce que tu as fait réellement le soir ou lui était en mission pendant que toi houffffff……..

Duo : Ok, j'ai compris. Je ne reviendrais pas sur ma parole, je vais patiner. Alors dis-moi qui est le prince charmant.

Hilde se met sur la pointe des pieds et lui dit au creux de l'oreille. Duo écarquille les yeux et hurle un QUOI. Hilde l'attrape par le col et lui dit.

Hilde : Si tu le répète, tu es mort Maxwell.

Après le hurlement de Duo, tout le monde regarder dans leur direction et Hilde était toutes rouge. Duo lui sourit, lui fit un baiser sur le front et lui dit.

Duo : Je suis très heureux pour toi que tu ais trouver l'amour. Tu le mérite Hilde. Puis il partit en courant vers l'employer et une fois arriver à sa hauteur lui dit qu'il avait changé d'avis et qu'il voulait bien une paire de patins taille 42.

Heero pour lui-même « Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait Hilde. Mais je te remercie infiniment. Réléna à beaucoup de chance de t'avoir à ces côtés et tu n'as même conscience à quel point elle t'aime. Car si elle ne t'aimait pas, comme moi j'aime Duo elle ne serait pas là, avec nous aujourd'hui. Hilde toi aussi tu es un ange »

A suivre…

_J'ai eu beaucoup de mal pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autan qu'a moi après l'avoir fini. Et oui Heero savait pour Réléna et Hilde._

_Catirella_

EP 1 : Premier employé de la patinoire


	7. Chapter 7

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage !

Couples : Duo/Heero - Quatre/Trowa - Wufei/Sally - Hilde/ Réléna

_Note : Si les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je clame haut est fort que toutes les fautes_

_dans mes textes sont à moi et uniquement à moi. Na. Non, mais. _

**Sortie scolaire…**

Chapitre 7

Pendant que Duo fini de lacet ces patins à glace qui vous aller pas le croient sont noir. Oui, oui, j'ai bien dit noir. Tous les enfants étaient près pour leur première leçon de patinage. Duo arrive derrière tout le monde et demande à Hilde.

Duo : Alors, on est dans les temps.

Hilde : Oui, Il est attend. 14h18.

Duo : Whoua ! On à fait vite.

Trowa : Certains enfant on mis leur patin tout seul.

Duo : Vraiment ! Qui à mis ces patins tout seul ?

Et 15 petites mains se lèvent dans le groupe.

Duo : Tout ça. Et ben. Et vous s'avez patiné aussi ?

Les 15 ensemble : OUI.

Duo : Vous allez pouvoir m'appendre alors ?

Les 15 toujours ensemble : OUI.

Heero qui se trouve comme pas hasard à côté de lui, lui met une tape derrière la tête avec un : Idiot.

Le petit du tout début qui porter le nom d'Alexis demanda : Sa aussi c'est une marque d'affection, par ce que papa lui il dit toujours ça à mon grand frère.

Heero remord sa langue et se dit que vraiment l'idiot en fin de compte c'était lui.

Duo : Alexis, on en reparlera en classe, d'accord. Et s'adressant à Hilde. Ok Hilde. On peut y aller.

Alors que Duo aller avancer avec les enfants Heero le retient et lui donne une paire de gants en cuire souple noir.

Duo : Heechan !

Heero : Je me suis dis que cela pouvait être utile alors je les ai pris avec moi avant de partir.

Duo a les larmes aux yeux mais il ne doit pas pleurer. Non pas devant les enfants.

Duo : Merci. Heechan. Je, Je sais pas quoi dire.

Heero : Pour une fois ne dit rien et profit du moment présent.

Duo baise la tête. Là il ne peut pas retenir deux larmes de sortir de ces yeux. Heureusement que les enfants sont déjà pour une grande partie sur la glace. Heero sorte un mouchoir en papier et lui donne.

Heero : Essuie-moi ces larmes et va rejoindre tes élèves. Ils doivent t'apprendre à patiner.

Duo rit, enfile les gants et après avoir essuyer ces yeux, file vers la patinoire ou 15 élèves évoluent doucement mais avec une très bonne technique et les autres c'est, j'ai attrapé le bord et je le lâche pas. Sauf pour une dizaine d'élèves qui marche plutôt qu'ils patinent. Le spectacle doit beaucoup plaire. Car Quatre, Trowa et wufei sourient en faisant divers commentaires, Réléna et la maman de Samir discutent-elles aussi des façons dont les enfants si prenaient pour faire glisser leurs patins, Hilde, ben elle mitraille tout ce qui bouge avec la fonction photo du téléphone de Léna et Heero arrive derrière lui et le pousse gentiment sur la glace. Duo s'élance est la plus rien n'existe à par les battements de son cœur qui pulse et qui lui rappelle à quel point cela lui avait manqué cette sensation de liberté et de plénitude. Puis il se dirige vers les deux personnes qui sont au milieu de la patinoire, qui sont à tous les coups les professeurs qui vont apprendre à patiner aux deux classes de CP pendant les semaines à venir.

Duo : Bonjour, je suis le maître d'une des deux classes, Duo Maxwell, enchanter. En serrant les mains des deux profs d'une après l'autre.

Premier prof : Bonjour, de même, je suis Vladimir Prokoperva, l'un des deux professeurs de vos élèves

Deuxième prof : Ravie de vous revoir, M. Maxwell, j'ai espéré vous rencontrer un jour après votre magnifique prestation au championnat de Berlin il y a 4 ans, mais vous êtes parti tellement vite après la remise de votre médaille et puis avec l'explosion du complexe sportif qui dieux merci n'a fait aucune victime chez les civiles, enfin maintenant le peux vous serrer la main et je vois que vous avez changé de carrière. L'enseignement qu'elle beau métier, mais je manque à tous mes devoirs je m'appelle Roy Ford, votre plus fidèle admirateur.

Duo n'en revient pas. Sur plus de 15 milliards d'habitant dans les colonies et sur terre il à fallu qu'un des deux professeurs des enfants l'ait vue au seul et unique championnat ou il avait du participé pour les besoins de leur mission. Pour vu qu'il ne reconnaisse pas Quatre et Heero. En plus il venait de trouver un mec qui avait encore plus de bébit en parole que lui.

Duo se repris très vite et enchaîna : Oui, en effet j'ai du partir précipitamment pour raison personnelle. Vous faisiez partis des patineurs qui concouraient ?

Roy : Non, hélas. J'avais fait une mauvais chute deux jours avant le début de celui-ci je n'ai assisté qu'a la finale messieurs.

Duo « Ouff. Il n'a pas vu Quatre et Heero » : J'espère que cela n'étais pas trop grave.

Roy : Non, tout est rentrer dans l'ordre maintenant.

Duo : Bien. Je crois qu'il serait plus simple, pour les enfants et pour moi-même, que nous nous appelions par nos prénoms respectifs.

Vladimir : Il n'y a aucun problème, cela me convient.

Roy : Ok, pour moi aussi Duo.

Duo : Bon, je m'éclipse et je vous laisse là place. Bon courage.

Puis Duo retourne vers ces ex-compagnons d'arme. Ils allaient pas en croire leurs oreilles.

A suivre…

_Ce chapitre est plus court que le précédent, mais promis j'écris la suite au plus vite._

_Catirella_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage !

Couples : Duo/Heero - Quatre/Trowa - Wufei/Sally - Hilde/ Réléna

Genre : Après sept chapitres, vous avez pas compris. Humour et romance. Il faut tout leur dire.

_Note : Si les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je clame haut est fort que toutes les fautes __dans mes textes sont à moi et uniquement à moi. Na. Non, mais. _

**Sortie scolaire…**

Chapitre 8

Pendant que Vladimir et Roy rassembler les enfants autour d'eux, pour commencer le cours. Duo était sortie de sur la patinoire et avait demandé aux quatre autres de le suivre quelque instant, en disant aux trois femmes qu'ils revenaient au plus vite. Prétextant qu'il venait de se souvenir une chose très importante qui ne pouvait pas attendre ce soir et qui ne regarder que les garçons.

Hilde regarda Duo d'un œil noir et Duo lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter cela n'avait aucun rapport avec leur petit secret. Réléna regarda Hilde d'un air étonner et les quatre autres Duo, avec le même air.

Duo « Shit. J'ai encore fait une gaffe »

Ils s'éloignèrent donc de plusieurs mètres et s'assirent dans les gradins, comme si de rien était. Puis Duo leur expliqua pourquoi il leur avait demandé de s'éloigner.

Duo : Vous ne le croirez jamais !

Wufei : Quoi ! Maxwell vient en au fait.

Duo : surtout ne les regarder pas, mais l'un des deux profs des gosses, ma vu patine lors de la mission Stanislassia.

Quatre : Tu plaisant ? Lequel ?

Duo : Celui qui a les cheveux, dans le même état qu'Heechan. Punaise. je vous ais dit de pas les regarder. Pouff, vous ne m'écoutez jamais.

Wufei : On ne fait que sa, dès que tu ne dors plus.

Duo : C'est méchant Wufinou.

Wufei : WUFEI, MAXWELL.

Heero : Et nous. Il nous a vu ?

Duo : Non. Il n'a vu que les finals.

Trowa : Donc. Il n'y a pas de souci.

Duo : Mais vous vous rendez pas compte. Ce type m'a dit qu'il était fan de moi. J'ai jamais eu de fan moi. Sauf Heechan, mais lui y compte pas. Et puis ce type il a un débit de mot, whaou, il est sûrement américain pour parlait autant sans respirer et puis moufff……..

Heero plaque sa main droite sur la bouche de Duo.

Heero : De quoi as tu peur ?

Duo : J'ai pas peur.

Quatre : Mon donc d'empathie est d'accord avec Heero.

Duo : Pouff… foutu dont. Duo dit ça, en faisant la grimace.

Wufei : Je comprends pas Maxwell. Ce type ne connaît que toi. Donc, il n'est pas un danger pour nous et puis quand bien même. La guerre et fini et nous avons chacun une nouvelle vie.

Duo : Que l'on vie toujours à cinq.

Wufei : Plus pour très longtemps.

Les quatre en même temps : HEIN !

Wufei : On verra ça plus tard. Pour l'heure, je vois pas pourquoi tu te prends la tête avec un type, qui ta vu patiner 4 ans plutôt.

Heero : Tu as peur de ne pas être à là hauteur.

Duo : T'as tout compris Heechan. Et je ne serai pas à la hauteur.

Wufei : Mais àla hauteur de quoi bon sang.

Trowa : Il va sûrement demander à Duo de faire une démonstration aux enfants. Duo. Je suis surque les enfants seront ravit de te voir patine. Moi aussi d'ailleurs.

Duo : Pourquoi ?

Wufei : Triple idiot. Ce que je vais te dire me coûte beaucoup, Maxwell, alors écoute bien car je n'ai pas l'intention de le répéter. Quand tu nous as montré tés différents enchaînements pour le championnat, je crus voir un ange ! Tes mouvements sont gracieux. Tu ne fais qu'un avec la glace. J'ai eu l'impression que tu volais quand tu t'élançais dans les airs pour les boucles piqués triple ou les flips. Maxwell. Je dois t'avouer que je suis venu aussi dans l'espoir, de te revoir patiner, comme il y a 4 ans.

Duo pour le coup reste la bouche ouverte. Et Heero met un doigt sous son menton pour lui ferme.

Heero : Ont veux tous te voir tenshi. Et je suis sur que les enfants seront ravis.

Duo : Mais, mais, si je tombe.

Quatre : Tu te relèveras et tu continueras.

Duo : Je sais pas.

Heero : Si tu ne le fais pas pour nous. Fais le pour les enfants.

Duo réfléchi et se dit qu'après tous si ça pouvait faire plaisir aux petits, pourquoi pas.

Wufei : En attendant à cause de toi, on manque le meilleur avec vos monstres sur pattes. Alors la discussion et close. Tu patine sinon je te coupe la natte pour de bon.

Duo : NON PAS MA NATTE. D'accord. Mais pour les enfants.

Heero : Oui. Pour les enfants.

Wufei : Aller. Retournons vers les onnas pour écouter ce qu'elles se racontent.

Les quatre autres ensemble : WUFEI.

Mais Wufei à pris de l'avance et retourneà sa place initiale. Les autres le suivent et Duo retourna sur la patinoire, histoire de voir s'il pouvait aider les deux profs.

Pendant ce temps. Les professeurs avaient expliqué aux enfants, ce qu'ils allaient faire pendant l'heure à venir et qu'ils devaient commencer pas aller d'un bordà l'autre de la patinoire, pour leur permettre de voir leur niveau et former deux groupes différents.

Le spectacle valait le coup. Bien sur, ceux qui prenaient des cours le mercredi matin, arrivèrent les premier de l'autre côté de la patinoire. Et un petit groupe plus débrouillard que les autre, arriva à les rejoindre. Mais certain n'arrivaient même pas à avance, certain patiner comme s'ils étaient sur une patinette avec un seul pied qui pousse l'autre, d'autre se retrouver dans l'autre sens sans savoir pourquoi et il y avait ceux qui étaient étaler sur la glace et qui n'arrivait pas à ce relever. Car la glace, ben, sa glisse.

Wufei arriver à là auteur d'Hilde etlui demanda ce qu'ils avaient manquer, les autres arrivent à sa suite. Elle leurs fit un rapide résumer et lui dit.

Hilde : T'inquiète j'ai pris des photos.

Et tous les quatres'accoudèrent au rebord de la patinoire, pour regarder les enfants prendre leur premiercours de patin à glace.

Duo, qui avait rejoint les professeurs, quieux avaient fini de faire les deux groupes.Leur proposa son aide, qu'ils s'empressèrent d'accepter au vu des difficultés, qu'ils avaient rencontré pour scinder les 60 élèves en deux. Duo compris à leurs têtes qu'ils étaient légèrement dépasser par les évènements et sourire en regrettent de ne pas avoir vu la façon, donc il avait procédé pour les dispatchés en deux.

Vladimir prenait le groupe A. Ceux qui se débrouillés le mieux avec des patins. Et Roy le groupe B. En faite, tous les enfants qui avaient tout à apprendre. Et Duo, se retrouva assistant dans le groupe B, pour son plus grand plaisir.

Le premier cours, allait commencer

A suivre…

_Bon. Je veux des reviews maintenant. Après 8 chapitres, je crois avoir gagner ce petit droit. Hein ! Aller un ptit geste, une pchtite review. _

_Catirella_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage !

Couples : Duo/Heero - Quatre/Trowa - Wufei/Sally - Hilde/ Réléna

Genre : Humour et romance.

_Note : Je remercie **greynono** quià eu la gentillesse d'être la béta-lectrice de ce chapitre et qui sans elle serait plein de fautes encore. Merci aussi à **shini-noeru** pour avoir corrigé le chapitre 8 et me la retournée. Cela m'a permis de voir mes fautes. (Par contre là j'ai pas fait corrigé, sorry) _

**Sortie scolaire…**

Chapitre 9

Wufei est, bidonné de rire. D'ailleurs, aucun des G-boys ne l'avait jamais vu rire autant. Les autres garçons ainsi que les filles ne valaient guère mieux.

Quatre : Wufei. Arrête j'en peux plus.

Wufei : Hilde. J'espère que tu prends des photos il me faut un souvenir de ce moment. Ah, ah ,ah…….

Pensée de Wufei «Maxwell, je tiens enfin ma vengeance»

Heureusement que les bruits qui venaient de la patinoire couvraient leur hilarité. Car Shini n'aurait sûrement pas apprécié qu'ils se moquent de lui et des enfants.

Si dans le groupe A tout avait l'air de rouler comme sur des roulettes. Oups, comme sur des lames, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant du groupe B.

Du côté du groupe A, des plots étaient mis sur la glace pour que les enfants avancent tout en slalomant entre les dit plots. Et comme la plupart se débrouillent pas trop mal, tout ça se passait dans les cris de joie des enfants, qui étaient très heureux de réussir, mais qui n'avaient qu'une envie. Recommencer.

Du côté du groupe B. Oye ! Les plots étaient remplacés par trois cerceaux, posés sur la glace, qui devaient permettre aux enfants d'apprendre à lever les pieds, pour faire avancer les lames des patins et non attendre qu'on les pousse pour qu'ils avancent.

Roy était à la barre et Duo au niveau du cerceau deux, pour parer à tout problème. Et problème, il y en avait.

Si des cris de joie s'élevaient du groupe A.. Pour le groupe B, c'était plutôt des cris de frustration, d'énervement, de peur et un cri de Duo dans la masse, lorsqu'un des enfants avait attrapé sa natte dans sa chute.

Normalement l'exercice avec les trois cerceaux devait ce dérouler ainsi : L'enfant glissait, après que Roy l'ait légèrement poussé, jusqu'au premier cerceau. Puis il devait lever un pied, puis l'autre, pour se retrouver à l'intérieur de celui-ci. Puis refaire la même démarche, pour en ressortir, re-glissait jusqu'au deuxième et ainsi de suite, jusqu'au troisième. Et normalement revenir dans le rang pour un deuxième passage. Mais au vue des difficultés rencontrées, deuxième passage. Impossible.

Roy poussait en effet, légèrement les enfants. Mais arriver au premier cerceau , ils ne levèrent aucun pieds, ce qui les faisait tomber les mains en avant dans le cerceau. Duo, donc devait venir les aider à se relever. Car les patins empêtrés dans le cerceau ne leurs permettaient pas de le faire tout seul. Déjà, que sans cerceau, c 'était presque mission impossible. Alors avec vous pensez bien. Et puis Duo repoussait un peu les enfants d'une légère pression dans le dos et la même gamelle, se reproduisit deux fois de suite. Coût de l'opération trois fois plus de temps. Il y avait aussi ceux qui eux lever le pied pour rentrée dans le cerceau. Mais ils perdaient l'équilibre et retombaient, les fesses les premières sur la glace et hors du cerceau par la même occasion. Duo devait donc intervenir aussi pour l'aider à se relever et ainsi de suite. Puis il y avait ceux qui alternaient les deux situations en shootant dans le dernier cerceau, qui se retrouvait à l'autre bout de la patinoire. Juste après que l'enfant, qui avait par on ne sait quel moyen, enfoncer l'avant d'un des patins dans la glace, ce qui les stoppait directement et ils s'étalèrent de tous leur long, dans un grand bruit, dû au casque qui cognait la glace. Duo bénit les casques à chaque chute.

Mais le plus drôle avait était sans nul doute la petite fille amoureuse de duo qui avait chopé au deuxième cerceau pour ne pas retomber une deuxième fois la natte de Duo. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de tomber à nouveau, mais en entraînant Duo dans sa chute. Ne s'y attendant pas. Duo avait bien sûr crier de douleur pour la natte, mais avait fait tout son possible pour ne pas tomber sur la petite fille. Il avait donc cambré son dos pour que son corps parte en arrière et non en avant ce qui donna que Duo se retrouva sur les fesses, la natte défaite. Car l'élastique était resté, dans le gant de l'enfant tellement, elle avait serré fort. Duo avait le regard complètement surpris de la situation. Quant à la petite fille, la chute fut moins rude que la première, mais elle avait les joues toutes rouge, car elle trouvait que son maître était encore plus beau avec les cheveux, dans tout les sens et se dit que finalement son prince charmant, c 'était lui et personne d'autre.

C'est à ce moment là que Wufei, ne pouvant plus ce retenir, éclata de rire en entraînant les autres avec lui.

Roy regardait Duo d'un air désolé. Et les autres enfants du groupe rigolaient aussi. Car voir leur maître, battre des bras en arrière et tomber dans un plouf sur les fesses avec la natte plus beaucoup nattée. C'était vraiment trop drôle.

Duo se releva et aida son élève à son tour. Lui fit un grand sourire, lui reprit son élastique, toujours enfermé dans son gant et lui dit que ce n'était pas grave. Et il la repoussa dans le dos pour qu'elle arrive au troisième cerceau. Duo remis son élastique rapidement. Il referait sa natte plus tard. Et continua son périple avec les petits, sans ce rendre compte que Wufei était mort de rire. Car il était trop concentré sur les enfants. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'ils se blessent avec les patins.

Heero, tout en rigolant lui aussi, pensa que Wufei pouvait remercier tous les dieux, que Duo ne le regarde pas. Car sinon, il aurait goûté à son propre sabre.

A suivre…

_Trop court. Mais la suite n'en sera que meilleure._

_Je serais. Pas contre quelques reviews. _

_Catirella_


	10. Chapter 10

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage !

Couples : Duo/Heero - Quatre/Trowa - Wufei/Sally - Hilde/ Réléna

Genre : Humour et romance.

_Note : Annette ma meilleure amie de passage chez moi, à eu la gentillesse de corriger ce chapitre à 95 pour-cent. Donc un grand merci à toi, Bisous. Catirella _

_J'ai choisie avec beaucoup de soin la chanson sur laquelle Duo va patiner, vous comprendrez pourquoi avec les paroles._

_**Destin** – écrit par Jean-Jacques Goldman et chanter par Céline Dion._

_**A vous tous qui aimé cette fiction :**_

_J'ai aussi beaucoup travaillé sur la chorégraphie, très dure quand vous ne pratiquez pas cette discipline. Alors si certaine personne qui la lise la pratique, je m'excuse par avance si je que j'ai écrit paraît infaisable. J'ai fait beaucoup de recherche sur le net mais j'ai pas trouvé un exemple combinant, chorégraphie et figure. Donc pure fiction peut être même impossible à faire. Bien qu'avec Duo rien n'est impossible, n'est ce pas !_

_Ah ! Oui, j'ai écouté la chanson au moins 15 fois pour caler le rythme et les figures. Je l'aime cette chanson, mais je confirme, il ne faut jamais abuser des bonnes choses. _

_**Vous l'avez tant attendu. Et bien le voilà. Que la magie commence.**_

**Sortie scolaire… **

Chapitre 10

Le calvaire de Duo pris enfin fin, et ils laissèrent les enfants jouer un quart d'heure sur la glace, après avoir enlevé le matériel pour le cours.

Duo retourna auprès des autres pour reprendre des forces et trouva Wufei bien rouge, mais ne fit aucun commentaire tellement il avait besoin de souffler un peu. Les deux professeurs quant à eux restaient avec les enfants pour les surveiller.

15 minutes avant de sonner le retour dans les vestiaires aux enfants pour l'opération patins 2. Roy s'approcha de Duo et ce qui devait arriver arriva lui demanda :

Roy : Duo, avec Vladimir on se demandait si vous pourriez faire une petite démonstration improviser au enfants.

Duo en levant un sourcil : Pour les enfants ?

Roy : Oui, ben, pour nous aussi pas la même occasion.

Duo regarda Heero, puis les autres, puis à nouveau Heero et enfin regarda de nouveau Roy.

Duo : Qu'avez vous en musique ?

Roy : Presque tout, que voulez vous exactement ?

Duo : Destin de Céline Dion, une chanteur d'avant l'AC.

Roy : On a toutes les chansons de Céline Dion. Vladimir est dingue de cette chanteuse. Dans 5 minutes c'est en route, ça marche ?

Duo : Heero ! Tu peux refaire ma natte s'il te plaît.

Heero : Bien sûr.

Duo : Alors, Ok, pour dans 5 minutes.

Roy : Je vous ferai un petit signe 10 secondes avant de lancer la chanson. Je resterai en haut, j'aurai une magnifique vue d'ensemble. Je demande à Vladimir de faire sortire les enfants de la patinoire et je fonce en haut. A tout à l'heure.

Roy va rejoindre Vladimir et repart à l'autre bout de la patinoire ouvre un pant de celle-ci et se dirige vers la salle de contrôle. Puis Vladimir cria aux enfants de se diriger vers la sortie de la patinoire et aida ceux qui n'avaient pas encore compris le principe de patiner avec les deux patins à glace en allant les chercher et en les ramenant lui même.

Les 3 filles et les 3 garçons réceptionnèrent les enfants un à un et les guida dans les gradins.

Pendant ce temps Heero qui avec la brosse que Réléna lui avait gentiment donné. Faisant une natte haute à Duo en lui remettant son élastique au milieu du dos. Comme cela le reste de ses cheveux lui retombait jusqu'en bas des fesses et donnait un effet magnifique.

Heero : Je t'ai fait une natte en partant du sommet de ton crâne, c'est plus beau. Et je l'ai attaché au milieu de ton dos, comme ça le reste de tés cheveux te fouetterons moins dans tes mouvements. Et en plus c'est beaucoup plus jolie à regarder.

Duo : Merci mon amour. Toi seul, sait me faire des nattes aussi belles. Je t'aime.

Duo mourai d'envie de l'embrasser, mais si les enfants ne pouvaient pas les entendre , ils pouvaient les voir. Alors Duo offrit à Heero un de ses plus féeriques sourires et Heero se noya dans sa contemplation.

Duo et Heero revient à la réalité quand Vladimir leur cria que la patinoire était prête. Les enfants étaient tous installés grâce aux 6 adultes. Et Duo se leva pour se rendre au milieu de la patinoire et regarda vers ou Roy se trouvait.

20 secondes plus tard Roy lui fit signe, Duo ferma les yeux et se mis en position en plantant l'avant de son patin droit dans la glace .

un solo de guitare se fait entendre et :

_Y'a pas de voiles aux volets de mes frères ----------------- _Duo tourna sur lui même en arrière

_Y'a pas d'opale autour de mes doigts ----------------------- _il glissa vers l'arrière

_Ni cathédrale où cacher mes prières ------------------------ _fit un Arabesque

_Juste un peu d'or autour de ma voix ----------------------- _s'arrêta, ouvrit les yeux et souri

La musique s'accélère un peu.

_Je vais les routes et je vais les frontières ------------------- _Il repartit en avant

_Je sens, l'écoute, et j'apprends, je vois --------------------- _pris de la vitesse et enchaîna

_Le temps s'égoutte au long des fuseaux horaires --------- _son premier triple Loop

_Je prends, je donne, avais-je le choix ? --------------------- _suivi d'un double puis se laissa glisser

Les enfants et les adultes avaient les yeux rivés sur Duo. Chacun de ces mouvements étaient que grâce et finesse et sa natte qui virevoltait au rythme de son corps le rendait encore plus félin.

_Tel est mon destin ------------------------------------------------ _Avec les carres (1) sous ces patins il

_Je vais mon chemin ---------------------------------------------- _fit une série de pas de danse

_Ainsi passent mes heures --------------------------------------- _pendant le refrain de la chanson

_Au rythme entêtant des battements de mon cœur -------- _et reprit de la vitesse en marche avant

La chanson à cet instant étant plus rythmée, et les mouvements de Duo aussi.

_Des feux d'été je vole aux sombres hivers ----------------- _Et après un nouvel Arabesque, Duo repris beaucoup

_Des pluies d'automne aux étés indiens ---------------------- _de vitesse en avant fit un Braket et exécuta

_Terres gelées aux plus arides déserts ------------------------ _son premier Salto arrière , il s'arrêta quelque

_Je vais je viens, ce monde est le mien ----------------------- _instant et avec un sourire aux lèvres il repris son chemin

Tout le monde avait retenu sa respiration et ouvert la bouche, quand Duo avait exécuté le salto arrière à la perfection et applaudit juste après.

_Je vis de note et je vis de lumière ---------------------------- _Pour se reposer un peu il alternat diverses figures

_Je virevolte à vos cris, vos mains ---------------------------- _simples mais très suaves et subtils en faisant en sorte

_La vie m'emporte au creux de tous ses mystères --------- _que sa natte paraisse ensorcelante

_Je vois dans vos yeux mes lendemains ---------------------- _et il finit cette série pas un double Axel

Dans les yeux des enfants on pouvait voir la magie que leur maître leur prodiguait en volant sur la glace. Quant aux autres, plus rien n'existait à l'exception de Duo, qui leur offrait un ballet digne des plus prestigieux patineur en ce monde.

_Tel est mon destin ------------------------------------------------ _Il fait un Déhanché, puis reprend de la vitesse à

_Je vais mon chemin ---------------------------------------------- _nouveaufait plusieurs sauts jambes écartés

_Ainsi passent mes heures --------------------------------------- _se laisse glissé et repart en arrière

_Au rythme entêtant des battements de mon cœur --------- _et exécute une Pirouette Assise

Duo fait une série de petit pas avec figures et gestuelles de danse, pendant le ballet de guitares.

_Je vais les routes et je vais les frontières -------------------- _Il repart en avant comme au début de la chanson

_Je sens, l'écoute, et k'apprends, je vois ---------------------- _prend de la vitesse et enchaîna à nouveau

_Le temps s'égoutte au long des fuseaux horaires ---------- _un triple Loop suivi et quelque seconde plus tard

_Je prends, je donne, avais-je le chois ? ---------------------- _d'un Demi-flip et se laisse encore glissé

Duo stoppe en plein milieu de la patinoire et baisse la tête.

_Je prends le blues aux signaux des répondeurs ------------- _Duo pendant tout ce couplet resta au

_Je prends la peine aux aéroports ------------------------------ _milieu de la patinoire, les bras le long du

_Je vis l'amour à des kilomètres ailleurs ---------------------- _corps, les yeux fermés en remontant

_Et le bonheur à mon téléphone -------------------------------- _doucement la tête et ouvrit les yeux (2)

Tous attendent qu'il les fasse à nouveau rêvé.

_Tel est mon destin ------------------------------------------------ _Il repart en avant et fait une Boucle Piqué double

_Je vais mon chemin ---------------------------------------------- _et une nouvelle série de mouvement diverse

_Ainsi passent mes heures --------------------------------------- _puis il exécute un Huit et Duo se laisse

_Au rythme entêtant des battements de mon cœur -------- _de nouveau glissé les deux jambes jointes

_Battements de cœurs ……………… -------------------------- _jusqu'à la fin du couplet

Un long moment de musique fait place avec un duo de guitares. Duo se donne à fond il enchaîne divers pars de nouveau entre couper de Boucles Piquès, Fips divers et un nouveau Salto arrière.

_Ah ah yea. Tel est mon destin -------------------------------- _Sur ce couplet, une série de Cross Roll,

_Je vais mon chemin -------------------------------------------- _puis il fait le tour de la patinoire patinent

_Ainsi passent mes heures ------------------------------------- _en arrière et fini un Lutz. Et il alla

_Au rythme entêtant des battements de mon cœur ------- _se placer au milieu de la patinoire

Et pour finir.

_Tel est mon destin ---------------------------------------------- _Duo fait une Pirouette debout d'une

_Je vais mon chemin -------------------------------------------- _vitesse presque irréelle sa natte

_Ainsi passent mes heures ------------------------------------- _enroulé autourde son corps et

_Au rythme entêtant des battements de mon cœur ------- _stoppe en rejetant la tête en arrière

La musique pris fin tout doucement et Duose baissa jusqu'à avoir un genou sur la glace, la tête penchée en avant et les deux mains levées vers l'arrière.

Il se relève et regarde son publique dans un quasi-silence religieux. Seul les battements de son cœur, résonnent en lui.

A suivre…

(1) – Carre du patin.

(2) – Ce couplet est beaucoup plus doux, il donne pour moi l'impression que Céline Dion chuchote.

_J'espère que ce chapitre répond à votre attente._

_J'ai dû m'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant que Duo patine. Jamais un chapitre n'a était aussi dure à écrire pour moi._

_Catirella_


	11. Chapter 11

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage !

Couples : Duo/Heero - Quatre/Trowa - Wufei/Sally - Hilde/ Réléna

Genre : Humour et romance.

**Note :_ Un grand merci à Hlo, ma béta lectrice dorénavant pour votre plus grand bonheur.Gros Bisous.. Catirella_**

Je n'ai pas le moyen de remercier la personne suivante par mail donc : Andromenda Aries(), je te remercie pour ta review. Je n'ai pas regardé le patinage artistique au JO de Turin et je le regrette. Cela m'aurait sûrement permis, peut être de faire mieux.

**Sortie scolaire… **

Chapitre 11

Duo est planté au beau milieu de la patinoire, essoufflé , les joues rouges et la natte qui commence à se défaire un peu. Il attend une réaction de ses spectateurs qui tarde à venir.

Puis d'un seul coup les enfants se mettent à hurler et tapent dans leurs gants et moufles comme des fous.

Hilde siffle et hurle un YAOU en levant un poing en l'air qu'elle fait tourner.

Wufei, sorti de son émerveillement par les hurlements, se met à son tour à applaudir de toutes ses forces.

Réléna et la maman de Samir, applaudissent avec les larmes aux yeux.

Quatre est perdu, tellement un flux d'émotions de bonheur, de joie et d'amour le submerge grâce à son don d'empathie et Trowa, qui a les deux yeux pétillants et qui est proche de lui, puis lui prend la main pour le faire réagir. Quatre met ses barrières en place. Et sourit en regardant Duo avec des larmes qui inondent son visage.

Vladimir est comme hystérique il hurle et gesticule sur ses patins en frappant des mains. Roy, derrière sa vitre est lui aussi complètement excité on le voit faire des sauts en applaudissant, heureusement sans le son.

Les spectateurs se sont agrandis au cours du show de Duo. Les autres employés de la patinoire étaient venus voir ce qui se passait dès qu'ils avaient entendu des cris tout au début. Ils applaudissent la prestation avec beaucoup de vigueur.

Quant à Heero, il a détourné son regard. Il ne veut pas que Duo le voit pleurer. Son ange venait encore de toucher les étoiles et pour lui il n'y avait pas uneplus belle preuve que tout ce qu'ils avaient dû faire durant la guerre en valait vraiment la peine.

Rassuré, Duo patine doucement jusqu'à eux et il sort de la patinoire. Il est à peine arrivé sur une surface stable, que Quatre lui saute dessus, suivit de plusieurs enfants. La joie de Duo est à son comble, il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux d'avoir apporté du bonheur autour de lui.

Roy qui les a rejoint se précipite dans la masse et n'arrête pas de dire, merci à Duo.

Heero après avoir repris contenance, rappelle à ce petit monde, qu'il est temps de prendre le chemin du retour, en commençant par les vestiaires.

Tous les adultes approuvent et dirigent les enfants vers ceux-ci pour la mission inverse, casque, patins et remettre les chaussures.

Duo est resté avec Vladimir et Roy, qui le remercient encore de ce spectacle et ils se disent à la semaine prochaine, Duo ne manque pas de fait un signe de la main aux autres employés pour les remercier de leurs applaudissements.

Duo est fatigué après avoir tout donner sur la glace, mais il rejoint les autres et se dirige vers les enfants pour faire son travail de maître. Quatre le stoppe dans son élan.

Quatre : Duo, toi tu ne fais rien, tu te reposes un peu.

Duo : Mais ! Mais, Quatre je dois vous aider.

Quatre : Nous avons deux aides supplémentaires regarde.

Duo regarde dans la direction que Quatre lui indique et voit les deux employés qui avaient distribué les patins à leur arrivée, aider les enfants à enlever leurs patins et à remettre leurs chaussures.

Quatre : Pour te remercier d'avoir fait briller la glace. Ce sont leurs propres mots.

Duo : Mais !

Wufei qui n'était pas loin s'était rapproché de Quatre et Duo.

Wufei : Maxwell, il n'y a pas de mais qui tient. On sait tous que tu dois être épuisé, alors enlève tes patins, remets tes chaussures et pour une fois fais ce que l'on te demande. A savoir te reposer. Je ne crois pas que Heero serait ravi de devoir te porter devant les enfants pour te ramener à l'école.

Duo qui avait les joues encore rouges, rougit encore plus et devait reconnaître que le cours de patinage pour les élèves plus le petit show, l'avaient épuisé. Mais il était un des deux maîtres et il ne pouvait pas non plus rester à ne rien faire pendant que les autres s'occupent de ses élèves.

Duo : Wufei, je comprends. Mais je ne peux pas ………

Wufei : MAINTENANT CA SUFFIT DUO. Wufei se tourne vers tous les enfants et leur demande en parlant fort pour se faire entendre. QUI VEUT QUE M. MAXWELL SE REPOSE AVANT DE RETOURNER A L'ECOLE ?

Et comme une seule voix on entendit en écho un, **MOI**, général.

Wufei : Excuse-moi ! Tu disais ?

Duo s'avoue vaincu, il sourit à Wufei. Décidément cette journée était pleine de rebondissements. Wufei venait de l'appeler Duo pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Il se dirigea vers le banc où ses chaussures étaient et fit ce que Quatre, Wufei et tout le monde semble-t-il voulaient qu'il fasse. S'occuper de lui-même.

Pendant que Duo récupère des forces, tout le monde vaque à leurs taches respectives. Notre petite princesse, amoureuse de son maître qui est prête, s'approche de Duo et lui donne un petit paquet de gâteaux au chocolat.

Duo : Merci, Cassandra, c'est gentil mais ils sont pour toi. Maman ou Papa t'ont préparé ce goûter pour toi.

Cassandra : Non, ceux-là ils sont pour vous. J'ai demandé à maman de me donner un paquet rien que pour vous maître. En disant cela à Duo elle rougit légèrement et lui fit un grand sourire. Puis elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue pour rejoindre les autres qui étaient prêts eux aussi.

Duo sourit en la regardant partir vers les autres. Puis il reporta son attention sur le paquet de gâteaux et le mangea avec beaucoup de plaisir, car le sport ça creuse.

Il n'y eut aucun incident majeur lors de l'opération inverse pour les patins, à part quelques chaussettes qui étaient restées coincées dans les patins lorsque l'on tirait sur ceux-ci pour l'enlever. Et quelques pipis à soulager avant de reprendre le chemin du retour.

A 16 heures tout le monde était prêt à repartir. Les enfants grignotèrent les goûters qu'ils avaient tous. Cette fois Hilde était aux commandes et Duo à l'arrière. Pour une fois Shinigami était plus calme et personne ne fit une remarque car même si le dieu de la mort à cet instant était plus mort que vivant il valait tout de même pas tenter le diable non plus

A suivre…

_Beaucoup plus facile à écrire et bien plus rapidement._

_Review, review vra pas, à vous de voir._

_Bisous, Catirella_


	12. Chapter 12

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage !

Couples : Duo/Heero - Quatre/Trowa - Wufei/Sally - Hilde/ Réléna

Genre : Humour et romance.

_Hlo, béta de Catirella :_

_Pourquoi aucun de mes amis ne m'accompagnent lors des sorties scolaires ? Elle pourrait aussi faire mes courses cette bande de baka !_

Note de l'auteur: **_Hlo_**, si tu traites tes amis de baka, j'ai un doute qu'ils te fassent tes courses. Moi je suis trop loin, sinon j'aurai pu te les faire en même temps que les miens. Attention je suis fauché j'ai par un euro.

Les sorties scolaires. Heu ! Allo,….j'ai un petit problème, je dois y aller. Bye

_Remerciement(s) impossible(s) par mail : _

**_Andromenda Aries()_**,_Merci à toi grande lectrice de fictions. Sérieux, je te remercie, toutes tes reviews sur mes diverses fictions me font vraiment très plaisir. Et la scribouillarde que je suis te remercie aussi pour tes encouragements. Bisous, Catirella _

**Sortie scolaire… **

Chapitre 12

Le retour fut beaucoup plus calme. Duo et les enfants étaient un peu fatigués. Hilde vérifiait que tout le monde suive, les garçons, Réléna et la maman de Samir, surveillaient qu'ils restent bien tous dans le rang. Duo, lui, commençant à se refroidir, ressentait encore plus la fatigué.

Pensée de Duo « j'ai plus l'âge, je me rouille. Pourtant je fais du sport avec Heechan. Un bon bain et chocolat chaud, hum, le rêve »

Ils arrivèrent à 16 h 20 devant le portail de l'école. Heero dit au revoir à la petit Meïline lorsqu'elle passa à côté de lui.

Heero : « Au revoir Meïlin. »

Cassandra : « Non moi c'est Cassandra, Meïlin c'est ma sœur jumelle. »

Heero resta sur place. Il n'avait même pas vu qu'il y avait des jumelles et en plus il les avait confondues. Il est vrai que lors de l'allée, il était avec les élèves de Duo et qu'il avait mis les patins à glace aux enfants des deux classes confondues. Et en y repensant, Meïlin était dans la classe d'Hilde. Pour une fois, le soldat parfait avait été bluffé par deux petites filles.

Duo ferma la marche et salua la maman de Samir en la remerciant ainsi que les autres.

Heero « Duo ! On vous attend Hilde et toi. On va tous dîner ensembles ce soir avec Réléna et Hilde. Ça va aller pour toi ? »

Duo « Pas de problèmes. Je veux juste un bain et un chocolat chaud en rentrant »

Heero « Ça marche, à tout de suite »

Puis Duo rentra à son tour dans l'école et referma le portail. Les deux classes se séparèrent pour rentrer respectivement dans leur classe. Ils refont l'appelle une dernière fois. Les enfants sont calmes, cette première séance de patinage a eu raison d'eux aussi.

16 h 30, la sonnerie annonçant la fin de journée retentit. Les deux classes de CP sont pour une fois les premières à sortir et les enfants qui ne vont pas en garderie, sautent sur leurs parents pour leurs raconter leur superbe après-midi.

Hilde et Duo rejoignirent les autres qui les attendent, et ils se dirigent tous les 7 vers les voitures d'Heero et Trowa.

D'un accord commun, Heero et Duo rentrèrent seuls dans le véhicule d'Heero.

Heero « Dors un peu si tu veux »

Duo « Non, si je commence à dormi maintenant, tu ne pourras plus me réveiller »

Heero lui caresse la joue avec sa main droite tout en restant vigilant sur sa conduite, puis remet sa main sur le volant.

Heero « Tu as été merveilleux sur la glace »

Duo « Je t'ai fait pleurer. Je n'aime pas te faire pleurer, même si c'est de bonheur »

Heero « Baka »

Duo sourit « Tu veux battre ton record aujourd'hui ! »

Heero sourit à son tour « C'est un mot doux de ton mamour, Tenshi »

Duo éclate de rire « J'avais envie de rire quand j'ai vu la tête que tu as fait lorsque j'ai répondu à la question de Sacha »

Heero « Et moi j'ai eu envie de t'étrangler »

Duo « Que deviendrais-tu sans mes bavardages incessants ? »

Heero « Hum ! Laisse-moi réfléchir…. Ah ! Oui ! Enfin le calme, et je récupère quelques décibels à mon ouie »

Duo dans un sourire, « Méchant… »

Heero « Aishiteru, Tenshi »

Duo « Moi aussi, my love »

Heero « Nous sommes arrivés, toujours éveillé ? »

Duo « Oui. Un bain et un chocolat chaud, mon seul désir dans l'immédiat »

Heero stoppe le véhicule dans l'allée. Les autres ont été faire quelques courses pour le dîner de ce soir, donc ils ont une petite heure devant eux tous les deux.

Heero « Monte directement dans la salle de bain, je te prépare ton chocolat et je te le monte »

Duo « Quatre pourrait me le faire ! J'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi Heechan »

Heero « Ils sont partis faire des courses pour te préparer un succulent repas ce soir, que tu as bien mérité »

Duo « Ah ! »

Heero « Je prépare deux chocolats et je te rejoints dans ton bain »

Duo « D'accord. Fais vite, mon amour »

Duo se dirige vers les escaliers pour se rendre dans la salle de bain de leur chambre, et Heero dans la cuisine, pour leur faire un savoureux chocolat à l'ancienne.

Dix minutes plus tard, Heero rejoint Duo avec deux tasses de chocolat chaud avec un peu de chantilly sur le dessus.

Duo, plongé dans la grande baignoire, réouvre les yeux à l'entrée d'Heero, et lui fait un merveilleux sourire. Heero lui tend une des deux tasses et pose l'autre sur le rebord de la baignoire. Puis il se dévêtit pour rejoindre l'amour de sa vie dans son bain chaud.

Duo boit une gorgée du succulent breuvage, pose sa tasse à son tour sur le rebord de la baignoire et se laisse glisse dans les bras d'Heero pour l'embrasser avec passion et tendresse. Heero répond immédiatement à son baiser et leurs deux corps ne font plus qu'un à cet instant.

A suivre…

_Alors cela vous plait toujours ?_

_Bisous, Catirella_


	13. Chapter 13

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage !

Couples : Duo/Heero - Quatre/Trowa - Wufei/Sally - Hilde/ Réléna

Genre : Humour et romance.

_Hlo, béta de Catirella :_

_Kawaaaiii… Ils sont trop mignons les bishonen. C'est vrai que quand on est prof, les moments câlins sont réduits à peau de chagrin. En tout cas, ça donne envie de rester sous la couette ! Rêvons, fantasmons, espérons, …, ça prouve que nous sommes humains avec un petit cœur._

Note de l'auteur : Dans les derniers chapitres les enfants ne sont plus là, mais la suite est encore pleine de rebondissements. Et puis moi, je veux savoir pourquoi Feifei a dit « plus pour très longtemps ». Pas vous ?

**Sortie scolaire… **

Chapitre 13

Les 5 autres arrivèrent 1 h 30 plus tard avec le coffre bien remplis.

Heero et Duo étaient séchés et habillés depuis à peine 5 minutes, et Heero était en train de refaire une queue de cheval haute à Duo.

Quatre entra en premier et se dirigea vers Duo assis sur la table basse en chêne, et lui tendit un énorme paquet de viennoiseries diverses.

Quatre « Le dîner ne sera pas prêt avant 20 heure 30 donc voici de quoi faire patienter ton estomac et les nôtres. Wufei a le deuxième paquet et Réléna le troisième. J'apporte deux grands plats pour que vous les mettiez dedans »

Heero « Vous êtes fous ! Trois paquets comme celui-là ! »

Wufei qui arrive « On a tous faim. Teins, ne les fais pas tomber Maxwell, sinon je te scalpe »

Heero « Tu touches à un de ses cheveux et je tonds les tiens. Compris ? »

Wufei « On défend son territoire Yuy ? Compris, je ne toucherais pas un cheveu de notre Reine des Glaces »

Duo qui n'avait pas encore réagi depuis l'arrivée de Quatre, et qui avait déjà un pain au chocolat dans la bouche, articula un :

Duo « Swe ! Mouétchant ! »

Puis Heero dut lui taper dans le dos. Il était en train de s'étrangler avec sa viennoiserie. Wufei rigole pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Vraiment, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir sécher les cours de l'après-midi ! Puis il rejoint Quatre et les autres dans la cuisine. Mais juste avant de rentrer, il dit à l'attention d'Heero et de Duo.

Wufei « J'ai faillis oublier. Sally nous rejoint vers 20 heures »

Puis il rentre dans la cuisine, pendant que Quatre revient avec ses deux plats et que Réléna arrive avec le troisième paquet de viennoiseries. Trowa et Hilde les suivent de prés, avec, pour Trowa, un plateau où il y a sept verres et deux bouteilles de boissons différentes, et Hilde avec 4 autres bouteilles différentes dans les bras.

Duo avait poussé ses fesses de la table basse et les viennoiseries étaient maintenant dans les deux grands plats.

Tout le monde était revenu au salon et grignotait. Avoir vu les enfants avec leur goûter, leur avait ouvert l'appétit.

Quatre, Wufei, Réléna et Hilde, après avoir mangé chacun une viennoiserie et bu une des boissons dans un verre, retournèrent dans la cuisine pour se mettre aux fourneaux.

Duo « Où vont-ils ? »

Trowa « Ranger les courses et faire le dîner »

Heero « A quatre ! »

Trowa : « Quatre et Wufei se charge du plat principal. Hilde et Réléna des desserts »

Duo « DES ! Il y en aura plusieurs ? »

Trowa « Oui. Mais toi tu es interdit de cuisine. Et toi Heero, tu lui tiens compagnie. Vous restez sage, car on va sûrement faire des aller-retour pour venir prendre un truc à manger de temps en temps »

Duo « Tu nous laisses aussi ? »

Trowa « Oui, je suis chargé de préparer l'entrée par Quatre. Tu connais Quatre, perfectionniste jusqu'au bout. Bon, à tout à l'heure »

Trowa les laisse seuls. Heero rapproche la table basse du canapé, il s'y installe à demi-assis et couché en entraînant Duo avec lui, et le cale contre son torse. Il l'embrasse sur la tempe, tend le bras, attrape un croissant et le lui met dans la bouche. Car Duo avait fini depuis longtemps son pain au chocolat et Duo est un estomac sur patte.

Celui-ci se sent bien. Il est allongé sur Heero. Et, Heero joue avec ses cheveux, Duo ronronne de bien être. Heero aime ces petits moments, ils sont rares depuis la rentrée scolaire. Entre son boulot depuis qu'il a monté ça propre boite d'information, Duo et ses cours à préparer, les moments câlins sont, depuis un mois, une espèce en voie de disparition.

Ils savourent ce deuxième moment de plénitude que leur offre cette journée.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva, Duo s'endormit sur Heero… Celui-ci l'installa un peu mieux, et le contemple endormit.

Lorsqu'une personne revenait au salon, il lui faisait signe de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Une heure de sommeil lui ferait le plus grand bien, après l'énergie qu'il avait dépensé sur la glace.

20 heures arriva rapidement et la porte d'entré sonna quelques minutes plus tard. Sally venait d'arriver.

Duo se réveilla lorsqu'il entendit la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Il fût perdu sur le coup, mais Heero, qui était toujours à ses côtés, le repris dans les bras immédiatement et l'embrassa sur le front. Duo se retourna complètement vers Heero et se blottit dans son cou.

Wufei avait ouvert à Sally et ils étaient en train de s'embrasser dans l'entrée. Pas très romantique comme endroit, mais ils avaient l'air de s'en foutre royalement.

Nos deux seuls hétéros du groupe, devant reprendre de l'air, détachèrent enfin leurs lèvres, et Sally avança vers le salon, Wufei retournant en cuisine.

Sally « Salut, vous deux »

Heero « Bonsoir, Sally »

Duo « Soir, Sally »

Sally sourit à la vision de Duo enfoui dans le cou d'Heero et collé à lui plus qu'il n'était possible.

Sally « Tu hibernes Duo ? »

Duo « Voui »

Heero et Sally ne purent se retenir de rire. Duo était trop mignon. On aurait dit un enfant qui ne veut pas sortir de son lit et qui fait tout pour se cacher de la vue des autres. Sauf que le lit en question était Heero et que les autres, c'était Sally.

En bref, Duo était encore dans le pâté et voulait encore un petit câlin de son mamour. Donc il se comportait comme un petit garçon.

Sally « Je laisse mes affaires là. Je vais voir s'ils n'ont pas besoin de moi en cuisine. Je te laisse le réveiller comme il faut »

Heero « Merci, Sally »

Sally se retourne vers Heero et dit tout bas « De rien » puis elle part vers la cuisine.

Pendant ce temps, Duo cherche de la chaleur auprès d'Heero.

Heero lui caressa le dos, l'embrassa sur les cheveux et lui chuchota :

Heero « Mon ange. Il faut te réveiller. Sally est arrivée. Le dîner sera bientôt prêt, mon cœur »

Duo « Encore un petit peu Heechan… »

Heero passa ses mains sous le pull de Duo « Tu es sûr de vouloir encore dormir un peu, mon cœur ? »

Duo « Tu triches. C'est pas gentil ! »

Duo releva son visage et Heero en profita pour lui happer ses lèvres et l'embrassa avec force et vigueur, ce qui finit de réveiller son petit démon.

Ils se séparèrent un instant et Duo remonta ses mains jusqu'à la tête d'Heero, l'attira à lui et lui rend son baiser en lui montant dessus. Ils se séparèrent à nouveau au risque de manquer d'oxygène.

Heero « Je vois qui tu as repris des forces, Tenshi »

Duo « Oui. Je me sens bien et j'ai envie de toi… »

Heero « Il va falloir attendre que nos invités soient partis, Tenshi »

Duo « Je serai patient. J'ai envie que tu me fasses l'amour depuis ce matin. Je serai encore sage. Promis »

Heero « Je t'aime tant »

En disant cela, Heero avait de nouveau pris Duo dans ses bras. Il voulait se rassurer qu'il était bien là, avec lui, et qu'il avait une chance uniquement d'avoir un homme d'une telle beauté et d'une âme aussi pure, malgré tous les meurtres qu'il avait dû commettre durant la guerre.

Et lorsque Duo retombait un peu en enfance, qui lui avait tant manqué, Heero ne pouvait que lui rendre et lui donner tout cet amour, que lui non plus n'avait pas connu de par sa formation de Perfect Soldier.

Alors, c'est enlacé qu'ils attendirent que le dîner soit servi dans la salle à manger attenante au salon.

A suivre…

_Oh lala ! Je retarde le moment d'un lemon, peut-être qu'il y en aura un. Je ne sais pas encore si j'en suis capable._

_Vous voulez un lemon ?_

_Biz, Catirella_

oOo


	14. Chapter 14

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage !

Couples : Duo/Heero - Quatre/Trowa - Wufei/Sally - Hilde/ Réléna

Genre : Humour et romance.

_Hlo, béta de Catirella :_

_Courage Dudule ! Tu vas bien finir par manger et par te retrouver seul avec Heero. Au fait, tu fais passer ton estomac avant ton amour ? _

_Je suis taquine… Ce chapitre est adorable. _

Note de l'auteur : **_Hlo_** est vraiment patiente car je ne suis rendu compte que je refais systématiquement les mêmes fautes à chaque fois. Elle va finir par me tuer. Je ne le fais pas exprès, je te le jure. Biz, Cat _(tu t'en es aperçu c'est déjà ça , pas de problèmes je commence à m'habituer) commentaire de Hlo._

_Elle ne m'aime pas Ouinnnn……Catirella_

_Remerciement(s) impossible(s) par mail :_

_**Andromenda Aries()**,_

_(Chapitre 12) Je te pardonne pour les reviews. Je suis tout de même heureuse qu'en tu en laisse une, car comme cela je sais que ma fiction ta plus. Mais si t'as pas le temps, t'as pas le temps, c'est déjà bien deles lires. Donc je te remercie de prendre le temps de lire mes textes et j'espère qu'ils continuerons à te plaire. Misous, Catirella (j'ai bien écrit Misous)_

_(Chapitre 13) Qui n'aime pas toutes ces bonnes petites choses… Si mon chirurgien lit cela, je suis morte. Le rating, hum… Je le modifierai au moment venu. Hé, hé… Il va bien falloir que Dudule pas à la casserole avant la fin quand même. Merci pour ta review. Bisous, Catirella _

**Sortie scolaire… **

Chapitre 14

_Alors, c'est enlacé qu'ils attendirent que le dîner soit servi dans la salle à manger attenante au salon. _

C'est dans cette position de Sally, Réléna et Trowa, les trouvèrent lorsqu'ils sont arrivèrent pour aller mettre la table.

Heero leur lança son célèbre regard de la mort qui tue, dans le but qu'ils arrêtent de les regarder avec leur petit sourire en coin. Duo, ressentant le changement de comportement de son compagnon, le regarda et regarda dans la direction de ses yeux.

Duo sourit et embrassa Heero pour qu'il reporte son attention sur lui.

Les trois autres les regardèrent une dernière fois avant de se rendre dans la salle à manger pour faire ce pourquoi ils étaient là.

Duo « Hum … Ca sent bon ! »

Heero « Oui. Je commence à avoir faim »

Duo « T'as pas mangé des viennoiseries ? »

Heero « Si. Mais pas autant que toi et les autres. A un moment donné, on aurait dit un hall de gare ici »

Duo rit « J'aurais bien aimé voir ça »

Heero « Tu dormais, Tenshi »

Duo « Il reste des trucs à manger ? »

Heero « Tu ne vas pas manger maintenant, alors qu'on va se mettre à table dans quelques minutes ! »

Duo « Please ! »

Heero « Non. »

Duo « Mais j'ai faim moi aussi »

Heero « TROWA »

Trowa laisse les deux filles et se rapproche d'eux « Oui ? »

Heero « Peux-tu mettre ce qui reste de viennoiseries dans un seul plateau et le ramener tout à la cuisine, s'il te plaît ? »

Duo « Mais, Heechan… j'ai faim ! »

Heero « Je tiens l'estomac ambulant. Tu ne risques rien »

Trowa « Tiens-le bien. Et toi si tu me mords, privé de dessert ! »

Duo « Personne ne m'aime, ouinnnnnnnnnn…… »

Heero « T'as pas bientôt fini ou je te punis ! »

Duo regarde Heero avec un air de provocation « Oh oui. Punis-moi Heechan ! »

Heero « Baka. Trowa ! »

Trowa « J'emporte le tout loin de la plante carnivore. Mais toi fais gaffe, il risque de te bouffer. Il a l'air à nouveau en plein forme ton démon »

Duo « Non mais, c'est pas bientôt fini avec les surnoms aujourd'hui : Reine des Glaces, plante carnivore,… bon démon je suis habitué avec Heero. Mais les deux autres, je vais finir par vous lancer Shinigami aux fesses, si j'entends encore un surnom débile sur moi ! »

Trowa « Reine des Glaces ? »

Heero « Wufei »

Trowa « Oh ! Je te laisse avec Shini, bonne chance »

Heero « Hep, hep, hep ! Tu vas ou toi ? » En rattrapant Duo par le pantalon et le faisant se rasseoir.

Duo « LE TUER ! »

Heero « Je ne crois pas que Quatre appréciera que tu tues son amant ! »

Duo « M'en fous. Je veux manger et il est parti avec le plat », Duo fait la moue en disant cela.

Les filles qui avaient tout suivi d'où elles se trouvaient, étaient mortes de rire.

Duo « Elles aussi, elles m'aiment pas »

Heero qui avait envie de faire taire son démon, fît la seule chose qui empêchait celui-ci de parler, à savoir… Occuper sa bouche.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la table était prête. Et Quatre, suivi de Trowa, arriva avec les entrées : des crudités. Wufei avait le pain et une bouteille d'eau et Hilde deux bouteilles d'eau. A croire qu'elle avait été préposée aux bouteilles.

Heero libéra le démon non natté, qui ne comprit pas pourquoi Heero ne l'embrassait plus, mais qui comprit très vite aux bruits et aux voix qui provenaient de la pièce juste en face.

Le dîner était servi.

Duo se relève d'un bon, attrape la main d'Heero et le tire jusqu'à la table. Tout le monde prend place autour de celle-ci.

§ Et le dîner tant attendu par tous commence. §

**A suivre…**

_Bon alors… Allons-nous enfin savoir ce que Wufei a voulu dire avec son « plus pour très longtemps » dans le prochain chapitre ? Mystère !_

_Biz, Catirella_


	15. Chapter 15

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage !

Couples : Duo/Heero - Quatre/Trowa - Wufei/Sally - Hilde/ Réléna

Genre : Humour et romance.

_Hlo, béta de Catirella :_

_Wufei est un baka… Voilà, c'est dit ! Et ce sont les mots de Duo. Si, si, je vous assure gentils lecteurs, allez voir plus bas, je ne vous mystifie pas… (pourquoi personne ne me croit jamais ?)_

Note de l'auteur : Vous allez enfin savoir pour Feifei…

**Sortie scolaire… **

Chapitre 15

Autour de la table, les conversations, aussi diverses les unes que les autres, allaient bon train. Et le plat principal arriva : un couscous au poulet.

Duo « Whoua ! Merci Kat, Feifei c'est super, j'en rêve depuis un moment. »

Quatre « Tu l'as bien mérité. Donne-moi ton assiette »

Heero « Au fait, Wufei, tu nous as laissé entendre que nous ne serons bientôt plus tous les 5 dans cette maison. Peux-tu développer maintenant ? »

Wufei se sent comme pris au piège surtout qu'il n'en a pas encore parlé à Sally. Pour une fois, il avait parlé trop vite…

Trowa « Alors Wufei ne nous fait pas attendre plus longtemps. Ça voulait dire quoi _Plus pour très longtemps_ ? »

Sally « Mais de quoi vous parlez ! Wufei, de quoi parle-t-il ? »

Encore pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne savait pas comment formuler sa phrase à Sally.

Wufei « Sally, je… Sally veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Sally reste la bouche ouverte et les yeux grands ouverts… c'est bien la dernière chose à laquelle elle s'attendait ! Du côté des autres, on avait Quatre avec l'assiette de Réléna en main qui commençait à pencher légèrement sur le coup de la surprise. Hilde, occupée à caresser la cuisse de Réléna sous la table, avait planté ses ongles dans celle-ci, ce qui eu pour résultat une grimace de douleur de la part de Réléna. Trowa qui se servant un verre d'eau, continua à verser alors que son verre était plein. Heero sourit, il se doutait un peu de quelque chose depuis que Wufei l'avait traîné dans une bijouterie un mois plus tôt. Et Duo, dans toute sa grâce, avait recraché ce qu'il avait dans la bouche à ce moment-là, à savoir de la semoule que Wufei se prit en pleine face.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, même Sally, à la vue de Wufei couvert de semoule.

Wufei « MAXWELL, JE VAIS TE TUER ! »

Les autres rigolaient toujours.

Duo avec un air penaud « Scuse, Wufei ! Mais… Tu pourrais lui faire une demande en mariage un peu plus romantique… Non mais c'est vrai, tu lui demandes de devenir ta femme pendant que Quatre sert le couscous !… T'as caché la bague dans le plat ou quoi ! Wufei ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu, il me semble… »

Quatre « Tu savais ? »

Duo « Ouais ! Mais le coup de la semoule, je ne l'avais pas prévu. Wufei pourquoi maintenant ? Et fais-moi le plaisir d'aller chercher la bague immédiatement ! »

Le ton de Duo était sans appel. Wufei couvert de semoule se leva, aussi vite qu'il le put, et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Tous les autres regardaient maintenant Duo avec étonnement, même Heero.

Duo « Quoi ? »

Sally « Il t'en avait parlé? »

Duo « Oui, mais… » Duo soupire « Il ne devait pas faire sa demande ce soir et encore moins comme un baka. »

Sally sourit au dernier mot de Duo.

Trowa « Je n'ai jamais vu Wufei filer aussi vite et surtout obéir à Duo ! »

Duo « Ouais, ben il a intérêt à ne pas dire d'autres bêtises ce soir ou je lui fais bouffer son sabre… »

Heero « Je ne pensais pas qu'il t'en aurait parlé ! »

Duo « Tu savais aussi ? »

Heero « Non… Enfin, je m'en doutais un peu… »

Wufei réapparut à ce moment-là avec un petit écrin rouge dans la main.

Wufei « Je l'ai… Duo ? »

Duo secoue la tête. Et c'est lui le baka… Il se lève et va lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Wufei fait un grand sourit et retourne auprès de sally. Duo, lui, reste où il est en croisant les bras sur son torse et les yeux froncés.

Wufei reprend sa place en se mettant en face de Sally et lui prend la main gauche.

Wufei « Max… Duo a raison, je suis un mufle. Sally, acceptes-tu de devenir ma femme ? Je te promets de toujours être à tes côtés. Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée dans la vie et je serais honoré si tu veux bien de moi comme époux »

Tout en disant ces mots, il avait ouvert l'écrin et une bague avec une magnifique émeraude fit son apparition.

Sally avec les larmes aux yeux « Oui Wufei… Oui, je désire plus que tout de devenir ta femme… Oh ! Je t'aime temps, mon amour. »

Elle l'embrasse alors que tout le monde applaudit. Des fiançailles improvisées sous le regard du dieu de ma mort qui, maintenant, avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Duo reprit sa place et Wufei passa la bague à Sally. Duo allait reprendre une fourchette de couscous quand il suspend son mouvement et regarde Wufei avec de grands yeux. Il repose sa fourchette. Il n'avait pas compris à la patinoire le _Plus pour très longtemps _de Wufei, mais maintenant tout prenait un sens.

Duo « Wufei ! »

Wufei le regarde. L'expression de visage de Duo l'inquiétait.

Wufei « Qui a-t-il ? »

Duo « Tu vas nous quitter ? »

Les trois autres ne mirent pas longtemps à comprendre l'inquiétude de Duo.

Wufei « Maxwell, je… »

Wufei soupira. Non, il avait mal compris ou peut-être qu'il avait mal formulé sa phrase… Oh, et puis zut.

Wufei « Je vous ai induits en erreur, excusez-moi »

Duo « Mais que voulais-tu dire alors ? »

Wufei se retourne de nouveau vers Sally.

Wufei « Je voulais savoir si Sally accepterait aussi de venir vivre avec moi, ici. »

Puis, il fait face à la table.

Wufei « Et si vous acceptiez une personne supplémentaire à la maison »

Duo « Baka… Baka, baka,baka… Ah… Ça fait du bien de le sortir celui-là ! »

Heero « Duo, si tu continues, c'est toi qui va battre mon record ce soir »

Duo lui tire la langue puis lui sourit.

Quatre « Je peux te dire que moi je serais heureux que Sally vienne vivre chez nous ce n'est pas la place qui manque »

Trowa « Du moment que je n'ai pas à laver tes sous vêtements, tu es là bienvenue »

Sally éclate de rire et Wufei vire au rouge. Toute la table part dans un grand éclat de rire à son tour.

Heero « Sally, tu es ici chez toi et tu pourras même déplacer ton cabinet médical ici. On peut aménager le petit pavillon juste à côté de la maison qui nous sert de débarra depuis que nous avons emménagé »

Seul Duo ne dit rien et cela inquiète Wufei plus que Sally.

Wufei « Maxwell ? »

Duo le regarde mais ne dit toujours rien.

Wufei « Dis quelque chose à la fin ! »

Duo « Baka »

Heero « Record battu mon ange »

Wufei « Duo… S'il te plaît… J'ai besoin de savoir si tu es d'accord ! »

Duo le regarde doit dans les yeux.

Duo « J'ai eu du mal à te le faire dire mon prénom, mais aujourd'hui toi aussi tu as battu un record. Bien sûr que Sally peut venir habiter avec nous ! La question ne se pose même pas… »

Il regard Sally avec des yeux tout pétillants.

Duo « Tu restes cette nuit Sally. Il faut que vous fêtiez vos fiançailles… »

Wufei « MAXWELL »

Duo « Moi aussi je t'aime, Feifei »

Et Wufei éclate de rire. Il n'avait jamais autant ri en une journée, et encore moins dans sa vie.

Wufei « Moi aussi je t'aime, Dudule ! »

Pour le coup Duo en reste bouche bée et regarde Wufei avec de grands yeux, tous repartent dans un éclat de rire. Duo réalise soudain le dernier mot.

Duo « Hé ! C'est quoi ce surnom, Feifei ! »

Puis Duo rejoint les autres et rigola. Le couscous avait refroidi mais un petit coup de micro-onde est le tour était joué. Wufei et Sally avaient piqué la vedette au couscous…

Le repas reprit son cours et quatre desserts arrivèrent sur la table.

Duo était au paradis de la sucrerie.

Un fondant au chocolat avec une crème anglaise, une charlotte aux petits suisses et aux pêches, une tarte aux pommes avec des amandes et pour finir une salade de fruits.

Il fallut 5 minutes à Duo pour revenir du pays des desserts et lorsqu'il revient à lui, il découvrit deux assiettes avec les trois desserts type gâteaux et une coupe de salade de fruits devant lui. Il dit un grand MERCI et attaqua son pécher mignon en alimentation car son pécher mignon se trouvait à ses côtés en traîne de manger une part de tarte aux pommes et amandes.

Le repas pris fin vers 22 h 15 et à 23 heures, Hilde et Réléna prirent congé en empreintant la voiture de Sally qui restait coucher à la maison comme l'avait suggéré Duo plus tôt dans la soirée…

A suivre…

**_Lemon, lemon ! Hum… P'être ben qu'oui_ !** (Sadique ! Tu as tous les trucs pour essayer d'avoir des review… Hlo) **_Ouais ! Et heureuse de l'être…Catirella_**

_Biz, Catirella_


	16. Chapter 16

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage !

Couples : Duo/Heero - Quatre/Trowa - Wufei/Sally - Hilde/ Réléna

Genre : Humour et romance.

_Hlo, béta de Catirella :_

_Suite à un pari (que je ne vois expliquerai pas, non mais bande de curieux !), j'ai perdu Dudule qui était en pension chez moi… Heureusement qu'il me reste Heechan qui n'est pas mal non plus d'ailleurs._

_Et c'est à cause de ce chapitre que je n'ai plus Duo ! AAaarggg…_

_Cat, si tu ne me le rends pas je ne corrige plus rien, na ! **« **_**Chantage ! »…Catirella**

Note de l'auteur : **Attention, ce chapitre est le dernier de Sortie scolaire.** _Lemon_. Mon premier, j'espère qu'il sera à la haut._ **Hlo**_ semble avoir bien aimé ! Et vous ? _« Bien aimé » est un euphémisme… Hlo

* * *

_

_**Voilà, cette fiction est finie. Je voulais remercier tous les lecteurs qui ont suivi celle-ci et qui ont laissé une review. Merci ! Mais aussi merci à tous ceux qui l'ont lue et qui n'ont pas pu, ou pas voulu ( libre à soi ), en mettre une… Encore merci à vous tous et à bientôt pour une nouvelle aventure… Qui sait ! Biz, Catirella**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Sortie scolaire… **

Chapitre 16

_23h15, chambre Yuy – Maxwell_

Heero et Duo sont enfin tous les deux dans leur chambre. Duo attend cet instant depuis le dernier câlin et Heero depuis la patinoire.

Le seuil de la porte franchi et celle-ci fermée, Heero plaque gentiment son démon contre celle-ci et commence à le couvrir de baisers dans le cou en lui maintenant les mains au-dessus de la tête. Ils envoient chacun balader les chaussons qu'ils ont aux pieds, cadeaux de Quatre pour qu'ils arrêtent de marcher pieds nu.

Duo soupire de contentement, il aime quand Heero prend les choses en mains, et ce soir il veut que celui-ci lui fasse l'amour avec douceur et passion…

Heero remonte jusqu'aux lèvres de Duo et l'embrasse. Pas besoin de demander l'entrée, celle-ci lui est déjà ouverte. Il relâche les mains de Duo qui les passe aussitôt dans les cheveux de son amant pendant que celles d'Heero se sont perdues dans les cheveux de Duo qui ne tiennent plus qu'à un élastique.

Leurs bouches se séparent, ils se regardent dans les yeux, l'élastique vient d'être vaincu pas Heero et Duo reconquit les lèvres d'Heero grâce à une pression de sa main sur sa nuque.

Heero plaque un peu plus Duo contre la porte pour lui permettre de passer plus facilement les jambes autour de sa taille. Celui-ci accepte l'invitation, et une fois son démon accroché tel un Koala, Heero les guide vers leur lit.

Ils arrivent vite à destination et Heero pose avec douceur son ange sur les draps, la couette étant pliée au pied du lit. Duo stoppe le baiser et Heero en profite pour se redresser. Cela ne plait pas à son démon qui tente de le ramener à lui en pure perte.

Heero « Mets-toi à genoux au centre du lit mon ange… »

Duo lui sourit et s'exécute. Il est maintenant à genoux au centre de leur lit les cheveux libres à regarder Heero avec encore plus d'envie. Heero veut jouer et lui aussi.

Heero lui caresse la joue, il enlève son pull et le jette dernier lui toujours en fixant son démon qui, à cet instant, le regard avec le sourire. Il glisse ses deux mains sous le pull de celui-ci et lentement le remonte, en prenant soin de lui effleurer la peau de ses flans durant toute la durée de l'ascension.

La sensation fait parcourir de frissons le corps de Duo et il ferme les yeux. Le pull rejoint le premier au sol et Heero s'attaque à leur ceinture respective. Encore un obstacle en moins… Il défait les boutons et fait glisser les fermetures éclaires de leurs pantalons, mais les laisse en place pour le moment. Ils n'ont pas de chaussettes, toujours ça de gagné !

Le jeu allait pouvoir commencer…

Heero passa derrière Duo, il repoussa ses cheveux sur le côté et commença une série de baisers le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Duo, très sensible, avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas se retourner et sauter sur son amant pour qu'il lui fasse l'amour au plus vite. Mais ne dit-on pas : plus c'est long, plus c'est bon ! Alors, il se contenta de gémir doucement en gardant les yeux fermés…

Aux lèvres, viennent se joindre les mains d'Heero sur son torse… Et là, son boxer, étant devenu trop étroit depuis déjà bien longtemps, il était prêt à exploser. Il fit basculer sa tête en arrière légèrement sur le côté lorsque Heero atteint la base de son cou, pour qu'il savoure ses lèvres brûlantes de désir.

Les mains d'Heero qui, elles, allaient en descendant, arrivèrent à leur but et s'introduirent dans le boxer de sa victime… Heero prit en main le désir brûlant de son démon et la caressa en arrachant des gémissements à Duo, étouffés par ses lèvres.

Duo en veut plus ! Alors, il passe une de ses mains derrière son dos et glisse celle-ci à son tour dans le boxer d'Heero qui, ne s'y attendant pas, libère la bouche de Duo et se mord la lèvre inférieure.

Son petit démon a enfreint les règles, il doit être puni ! Duo le sait… Heero retire ses mains du boxer de Duo, ce qui arrache un cri de frustration à celui-ci.

Duo « Sorry ! Heechan…. »

Heero « Allonge-toi. »

Il obéit avec une grâce féline et s'allonge sur le lit.

« Ferme les yeux et mets tes mains au-dessus de ta tête. »

Heero se place en face de lui et lui ôte les derniers remparts sur son corps. Puis il remonte vers le fruit défendu de son démon et le prend en bouche. Duo se cambre légèrement, Heero le plaque sur le lit avec une main pour l'empêcher de trop bouger.

Il commence un lent va et vient avec sa bouche, et de temps en temps remonte jusqu'à le quitter pour lécher le gland avec une langue habile, pour le reprendre ensuite en bouche…

Duo agrippe l'oreille de ses mains pour rester en place et ne pas toucher son bourreau.

Duo « Hee… Heechan… Hum… Je vais… Heechan, je … AHHHHHHHHH… »

Duo se libère dans la bouche d'Heero dans un cri de jouissance. La punition la plus douce qu'il connaissait.

Heero remonte jusqu'au visage de celui-ci et l'embrasse pour lui faire partager son essence. Son baiser lui est rendu. Ils se regardent à nouveau… Bleu cobalt contre améthyste.

Duo « Prends-moi, Heechan… »

Heero lui sourit, l'embrasse à nouveau et ôte ses derniers vêtements.

Il lui présente ses doigts, Duo les prend en bouche et les lèche avec délectation. Heero, jugeant qu'ils étaient assez mouillés, les retire de sa bouche, relève une des jambes de Duo qu'il place sur son épaule, et insère un premier doigt en douceur dans l'intimité de son ange.

Duo sent à peine la pénétration de celui-ci… Heero était passé maître dans l'art de la préparation depuis longtemps.

Un deuxième doigt rejoint le premier toujours avec la même douceur et lenteur. Duo sent un peu plus cette intrusion mais le plaisir est plus fort que tout. Enfin, le troisième… Celui-ci glisse presque aussi facilement que les deux autres. L'excitation de Duo est telle qu'il ne ressent aucune douleur même quand Heero bouge les doigts dans son intimité. Au contraire !

Duo « Encore un Heechan… »

Heero sourit et fait pénétrer un quatrième doigt. Là, Duo se cambre légèrement en poussant un petit cri … Il bouge les quatre doigts en faisant des mouvements de plus en plus amples, et Duo gémit de plus en plus fort ! Les doigts quittent l'intimité, très vite remplacés par le sexe d'Heero qui lui ne demande qu'à entrer.

Duo est cambré tel un arc pendant la pénétration d'Heero, le plaisir est si fort que la douleur est occultée… Une fois entièrement en Duo, Heero bouge immédiatement. Il connaît son ange, dès le premier va et vient, le point de plaisir ultime est touché. Il fait monter Duo en voix à chaque nouveau mouvement de bassin. Au bout de 5 minutes, ils sont en sueur, mais le rythme est maintenu…

Duo « AHHHHHHHHHH… Oui encore… Plus… AH ! Plus fort… Hum…AHHHH…HEECHANNNNN… »

Heero amplifie ses mouvements, il donne des coups de butoir encore plus forts et encore plus vite, lui-même ne peut contenir le plaisir qui le brûle de part et d'autre de son corps. Ils ont chaud, très chaud…

Heero « Duo ! Je t'aime, hum… Oh par Wing, que je t'AIME… AH… »

Duo « Heech…AN… OH, OH… Je peux…AH… MY LOVE…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…»

Heero mit toutes ses dernières forces dans un dernier mouvement de pénétration qui fait hurler Duo, qui se répandit sur lui dans ce cri de pure jouissance pendant qu'Heero en fit de même dans le fourreau brûlant de son ange.

Epuisé, Heero, après s'être retiré de son amant, se coucha au côté de Duo. Ils ont encore besoin de contact et surtout de câlins supplémentaires… Duo se niche contre le torse d' Heero, celui-ci rabat la couette qu'il avait prise au passage, sur eux deux.

Duo relève la tête et plonge son regard améthyste dans le bleu cobalt de son amant.

Duo « Thanks, my love… J'ai adoré notre petit jeu »

Heero l'embrasse sur le front.

Heero « De rien mon amour, on rejouera à ce petit jeu si celui-ci t'a plu ! »

Duo lui sourit « Oui, je veux encore et encore y jouer ! »

Heero l'embrasse avant que son ange ne rejoigne le paradis des songes. Duo lutte contre le sommeil mais celui-ci est plus fort et l'emporte alors d'Heero l'embrasse de nouveausur le font.

Heero le contemple quelques instants… Duo est encore plus beau après avoir fait l'amour. Il l'embrasse une dernière fois comme tous les soirs et s'endort à son tour avec son ange dans les bras.

_Fini_

_**Que diriez-vous d'une nouvelle aventure avec nos G-boys et les petits démons ?** (heu… pas tout de suite, j'ai encore plein de choses à corriger ! Pitié ! Hlo)_

_**Biz, Catirella**_


End file.
